NARUTO: YUKAN SHIN SEKAI
by Pablo87
Summary: Cuando Naruto despierta en un mundo totalmente nuevo tras ver el final de todo, pronto descubrirá que sus amigos le han dado una nueva oportunidad para salvar el mundo... O al menos no dejarlo tan maltrecho como estaba en el mundo que ha dejado.
1. PRE

_Yukan Shin Sekai_ significa en japonés _Un Mundo Feliz_

Esta historia la publiqué hace tiempo en otro foro, pero acabé dejándolo sin terminar. Recientemente me di cuenta de que hace tiempo que no escribía nada de la serie de Naruto, la cual me gusta mucho, asi que decidí que mientras espero terminar mi otro proyecto, _XANATOS,_ iré subiendo unos capítulos de esta historia que lo cierto me gustó mucho y quería acabar.

**0: Preludio: el último ninja en pie**

_La última vez que abrí los ojos, el mundo estaba en llamas y olía a azufre por todas partes, como un veneno tóxico que corrompía el alma y estremecía los cimientos de la tierra. Todos habían muerto... Salvo yo. Mis amigos, mi familia... Todo porque no quise perder la fe. Y este fue el final_

Naruto Uzumaki ve el mundo y descubre que se encuentra al borde del cataclismo. La destrucción total del mundo ninja tal y como se conoce.

Todos han muerto.

- No.

Miró a sus pies. Sus amigos muertos. Sus soldados. Niños a los que apenas había llegado a conocer.

- No.

Lee, Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru...

- No.

Konohamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata...

- ¡No!

Karui, Samui, Ino...

- ¡No!

Sakura...

- ¡NO!

¿Para esto habían luchado? Bajo la falsa esperanza de poder cambiar algo. De poder rescatar su mundo. De recuperar su tierra. De hacer una vida en paz. Todo había acabado mientras la luz lo llenaba todo. Era inevitable. Era el destino. El resultado de su esfuerzo a perder.

_Si no aceptas este nuevo mundo, muere._

_La vida que os arrebatamos... Nosotros os la devolvemos._

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De pronto se despierta, lleno de sudor y jadeando en la cama ¿Un sueño? Aún recordaba todo. Incluso podía saborear el olor a azufre. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en casa. En casa...

Imposible.

Aquello no podía ser su casa… Espera, ni siquiera parecía su casa. Era una habitación ¿Perdería el conocimiento y alguien le trajo hasta allí? ¿Pero quién? Ya no quedaba nadie más vivo que él conociera... Esto era muy raro. De pronto la puerta se abrió, pero estaba muy oscuro para ver bien.

-¿Quién es?

Como todo ninja que se precie, Naruto tenía años de entrenamiento psicológico a cuestas. Podía matar sin ponerse a temblar. Enfrentar el miedo del vacío ante una muerte prematura. Afrontar la oscuridad despierto durante días aún con el temor de tener microsueños y sufrir alucinaciones. Afrontar hasta la encarnación misma de la Muerte en persona si hacía falta. Pero nada le preparó para lo que vio en cuanto las luces se encendieron, pues ante él vio a alguien de pelo carmesí, alguien que debía estar muerto.

- Naruto ¿Qué pasa, cariño? Te he oído gritar.

Imposible. O bien se estaba volviendo loco ante la exasperación o bien alguien le estaba gastando una broma de muy mal gusto con un genjutsu muy bien hecho.

- ¿Mamá?

Naruto corrió las cortinas. Allí estaba. Intacta como el primer día. Bañada bajo la luz blanquecina de la luna llena. Más grande que nunca. Más viva que nunca. Abrió la ventana y salió fuera.

- ¿¡Naruto!? ¿Adónde vas?

Saltó entre sus postes de luz. Caminó entre sus calles. Respiró su aire. Sintió el olor a pino fresco de los bosques por la madrugada inundar sus pulmones. Vio a la gente que trabajaba hasta tarde cerrando sus negocios. Viva. Respirando. Sintiendo. Hablando. Pero todo aquello era imposible. Fue a los bosques y trató de intentar deshacer el Genjutsu que le estuviese haciendo creer que todo aquello era verdad. Pero no funcionaba. Porque aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad. Fue a un lugar en concreto y vio que Ichiraku Ramen estaba cerrando sus puertas. Allí estaba el viejo Ichiraku cerrando su puesto en compañía de su hija Ayame. Siguió caminando hasta que se percató de algo: vio su reflejo para ver que tenía doce años. Tendría que estar rozando los dieciocho, pero tenía doce. Era la edad en la que se convirtió en ninja. Y su aspecto era diferente. Su pelo era un poco largo y de un color rojo sangre como el de su madre. Sonrió. Recodaba cuando le dijo a su madre que le gustaría ver su pelo así. Además, sus características marcas de bigotes en las mejillas habían desaparecido. Lo único que mantenía, que le recordaba a él mismo, eran sus ojos, de un color azul. Siguió corriendo y se encontró con la tienda de flores Yamanaka que estaba cerrando. Y a Ino cerrando la puerta principal.

- Ino...

Lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que la rubia lo notó y se giró a mirarle.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No es un poco tarde para andar dando vueltas como un trompo por la villa, hijo del Hokage?

Se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos verdes. Su pelo tan elegante y siempre arreglado. Su pose. Su tono de voz. Su forma de hablar. Era Ino Yamanaka, sin duda. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué te ríes, bobo? Ah, vale. Déjame adivinar: piensas que no debería meterme en tus asuntos ¿Verdad?

- No. Sólo pensaba que esta noche estás muy guapa, Ino.

- ¿¡Qu-!?- el piropo del chico de ojos de zorro la sorprendió tanto que se sonrojó- ¿¡Te estás burlando de mí!? ¿¡Es eso!? ¡Pues espero que te estés divirtiendo, porque yo no me río!

Incluso su forma de regañarle era propia de ella.

- Eres tan mona, Ino...

- ¡Idiota! ¡Vete al cuerno!

Cerró la verja de golpe, haciendo un sonido seco. De alguna forma, Naruto se sentía tonto. Pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz. Tonto pero feliz. Siguió caminando un rato por las calles hasta que volvió a casa, donde encontró a su madre, quien parecía estar de camino a buscarle.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Qué susto me has dado, tonto! ¿Por qué has salido corriendo así?

- Mamá...- todavía el hecho de verla le sacudía. De verdad estaba allí.

Tocó su mano y la sintió. Estaba cálida. Viva. Como todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? Me estás asustando.

- Es que...- el pelirrojo empezó a sentirse entre temeroso y feliz, indeciso en qué hacer- Es que... Esto no es posible. Tú moriste. Y papá... Y Konoha fue arrasada... Y... Y ya no queda nadie vivo en el mundo... Estoy sólo...

- Ay, Naruto- le abrazó. Le abrazó con tanta fuerza como aquel día cuando le había ayudado a controlar al Kyuubi- Mi pobrecito Naruto. No te asustes. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. No ha pasado nada. Konoha está bien. Estoy contigo. Estamos contigo. No estás solo. Nunca lo estarás.

- Pero... Todo...

- Shhh, mi pequeño. No te asustes. Estamos bien. Todo está bien.

Sintiéndose algo avergonzado, Naruto sollozó en silencio hundiendo su cara contra la barriga de su madre. Su aroma. Su calor. Su vida palpitando a través de sus venas y órganos. De pronto, su madre le cogió en brazos y lo levantó.

- Pesas. Estás creciendo mucho y muy rápido, Naruto. Pero mi niño siempre será mi niño.

Ambos entraron en su hogar, donde Kushina dejó en el suelo. Ante él se presentó entonces el Cuarto Hokage. Tal y como lo reconocía.

- Kushina ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. Naruto, que ha tenido una pesadilla. Una de las malas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?

- ¡No digas "sólo eso" como si fuera cualquier cosa, Minato! Naruto se ha asustado de verdad. Creía que el mundo se acababa.

- Esta bien, está bien- el joven rubio se agachó a mirar a su hijo. Notó las marcas que las lágrimas le habían dejado y le revolvió el pelo para relajarle

- No te asustes, Naruto. Ven- le coge de la mano y le lleva con él- Esta noche dormirás con nosotros y Haruka. Todos juntos. Como hacíamos hace años.

Kushina asintió. Naruto entró en la habitación y se hizo camino a través de las sábanas hasta la figura de una niñita cuatro años menor que él que dormía plácidamente. Su pelo era largo y rubio como el de su padre. La identificó de inmediato: debía ser su hermana pequeña. La tal Haruka.

- No hagas ruido, Naruto. Tu hermanita se despertará.

Obedeciendo a su padre, el pelirrojo hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no perturbar el sueño de la pequeña. Su padre se puso al lado de Haruka y su madre a la espalda de Naruto. Se arroparon con la manta y tras un rato cayeron dormidos.

Naruto se levantó un rato después para ir al baño y mientras contempló por la ventana de la misma una vez más la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Había una forma más de saber si lo que vivió fue un sueño o no, asi que realizó el Rasengan y supo que aquello no fue mentira. Algo cambió... ¿El qué?

_La vida que os arrebatamos... Nosotros os la devolvemos_. Aquellas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente. Naruto fue recordando poco a poco de lo que pasó. Y lloró. Lloró de alegría. De vuelta a la habitación, Naruto vio a sus padres durmiendo con su hermana. Una familia. Su familia. Con una radiante sonrisa en su cara, el pelirrojo recitó en voz baja unas palabras en memoria de su último amigo en el filo del fin, quien se sacrificó por su bien y la de los demás.

_La última vez que abrí los ojos, el mundo estaba en llamas y olía a azufre por todas partes, como un veneno tóxico que corrompía el alma y estremecía los cimientos de la tierra. Y este fue el final. Pero eso fue en otro tiempo distinto. No es el ahora que vivo. No sé si alguna vez decepcionaste a alguien, si te dieron la patada o si simple y llanamente fallaste. Pero esos son los momentos que nos definen. Te presionan mucho más de lo que creías posible y te obligan a tomar decisiones... Sin importar el precio. Para cuando el desastre llegue, estaré preparado._


	2. UNO

**1: ¡Regreso! ¡Naruto Namikaze!**

Cuando el sol salió, a Naruto le costó recordar que todo había cambiado. Que Konoha seguía allí. Cuantos amaneceres habrá pasado en vela, sin poder dormir nada por miedo a un ataque sorpresa y sin poder contemplar la tierra cubierta de color dorado rojizo del amanecer. Pensó que jamás habría otro más el próximo día. Ni próximo día. Entonces notó que algo le sujetaba el brazo. Su hermana pequeña estaba sujeta a él, rodeando su brazo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. La miró de cerca y Naruto pensó que era mona. Entonces ella empezó a abrir los ojos, dando a lucir su precioso color violáceo. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que le miró directamente. Naruto se sintió algo avergonzado. No esperaba tener una hermanita. Y menos una tan mona. Ni siquiera sabía que decir, pero las palabras salieron por si solas.

- Buenos días.

Pero el resultado fue inesperado: Haruka chilló con fuerza y tiró lejos a Naruto de una patada en la cara.

- ¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- gritó ella.

- ¡Esa es mi frase! ¿¡Por qué diantres me has pegado!?

- ¡Me estabas tocando!

- ¡TÚ me estabas tocando a mí!

- ¡Mentiroso! Además ¿¡Qué haces en mi cama!?- hace como que llora- ¿Qué clase de cosas indecentes le has hecho a tu dulce hermanita pequeña…? ¡Pervertido!

- ¿¡Qué parte de ti es "dulce"!? ¡No me acuses sin saber nada!

Entonces, Minato empezó a levantarse.

- Ya sabía yo que lo de ayer era demasiado bonito como para ser cierto.

- ¡Papá!- se sobresaltó Haruka, que empezó a mirar a todas partes- Espera, este no es mi cuarto.

- ¿¡Y te das cuenta ahora!?- saltó Naruto.

- Ayer te quedaste dormida en el salón, asi que te llevé a dormir a nuestra cama.

- Ah, ya veo.

"¡Dices eso como si te disculparas con todos menos conmigo!" pensó Naruto.

- De todas formas no era motivo para que me tocaras. Sé que somos hermanos y todo eso, pero…

- Ya te lo he dicho: ¡TÚ me estabas tocando a MÍ!

- Sí, claro. Lo que digas.

"Mocosa insolente…"

- Sabía yo que era raro. Cuando te vi así de dormidita parecías un angelito y sin embargo ahora…

- Papá- Haruka se abrazó a su padre fingiendo que lloriqueaba- Tengo miedo. Naruto está diciendo cosas indecentes sobre mí.

- ¿¡Quién lo haría!?

- Oh, bueno- dejó de actuar- Me voy al baño. Que luego Naruto no me deja usarlo hasta tres horas después.

"Espera ¿¡Sin honorífico!?"

- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Trátame al menos con respeto!

- No quiero…

Y abandonó la habitación canturreando esa molesta canción. Naruto se puso rojo de furia mientras su padre suspiraba.

- ¡La guerra es un arrebato comparado con lo que pienso en estos momentos de la fraternidad!

- Vamos, Naruto. Ya se le pasará. Sólo ha tenido un mal despertar.

- ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Y yo qué!? ¡Me ha pegado una patada en la cara un mini-monstruito rubio que dice ser tú hija!

Tras desayunar, el chico se puso en marcha hacia la academia ninja. Recordaba ese día. Fue el día después de que le nombraran Genin y ahora iba a conocer a su equipo. Su bandana con el símbolo de Konoha lucía radiante en su cabeza y pese a su pelea con su "hermanita", Naruto se sentía vivo de nuevo. Quiso calmar la tormenta de su corazón. Sabía que iba a volver a ver a personas que habían muerto en su vida pasada y quería cerciorarse de que no perdía el control como con sus padres o Ino. De camino, alguien conocido salió de una pared.

- ¡Naruto-niichan, prepárate para…!

Pero antes de que el pequeño cayera, Naruto le cogió en brazos.

- Cuidado, Konohamaru.

El pequeño se separó de él un poco, dispuesto a dar lugar a una pelea.

- Como era de esperarse de mi eterno rival y amigo, Naruto-niichan. Ahora que has ascendido a Genin, hasta tus reflejos han aumentado… ¡Pero no creas que por ello voy a ser suave contigo! ¡Ese truco no funcionará otra vez conmigo!

"¿Qué truco? Yo no hice nada" pensó para sí el pelirrojo mientras una gruesa gota de sudor caía por su nuca.

- ¡Venga, a luchar!- dijo mientras hacía sellos de mano.

- Lo siento, Konohamaru. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Hoy es el día de la reunión.

- ¿Reunión?

- A partir de ahora soy ninja y tengo que ir a conocer a mi equipo en la Academia.

El nieto del Tercer Hokage se sorprendió, pero pronto se puso a hacer pucheros.

- Oh, está bien. Está bien.

- Venga, no te pongas así. Me harás sentir mal.

- Aunque digas eso, sé perfectamente que no es verdad. Siempre me estás dando largas. Nunca tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo.

El pelirrojo entonces le revuelve el pelo y sonríe.

- Otra vez será ¿Vale?

Konohamaru le mira de reojo y luego directamente, sonriendo con amplitud.

- Vale.

- Buen chico. Gracias por tu paciencia.

Naruto se dispone a reanudar su marcha cuando el moreno le retiene de nuevo.

- ¡Espera, Naruto-niichan! Una última cosa más.

- ¿Sí?

Konohamaru de repente se puso nervioso, mirando a otro lado mientras se aflojaba su bufanda, tragando saliva y sonrojándose profundamente.

- Esto… Tu… Tú hermana… Haruka-chan… ¿Dijo algo sobre mí ayer?

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Konohamaru, tú…"

- No, creo que nada.

- Oh…

El nieto del Tercero se deprimió, adquiriendo su semblante anteriormente ruborizado un tono sombrío. Naruto creyó que podía hacer algo. No había alcanzado los dieciocho sin llegar a saber nada sobre chicas en todo ese tiempo y esperaba poder aplicárselo a su amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Haruka es un poco bruta, pero sé que es buena en el fondo. Si quieres acercarte más a ella, deberías intentar volverte más amigo suyo. Con calma pero sin prisa, ¿Vale?

- Si- Konohamaru se animó un poco- ¡Lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-niichan!

Y se alejó corriendo.

Finalmente, Naruto llegó a la Academia. El edificio está tal y como lo recordaba, como nuevo incluso. Siguió caminando un poco más, pero tras caminar un rato por sus pasillos tuvo que ir un momento al baño a desahogarse un poco. Aquello podía ser demasiado, pero él no era ese niño que veía en su reflejo. Él era un ninja profesional, curtido en cientos de batallas y bien entrenado. No estaba dispuesto a retroceder ahora. Esta era su vida. Su nueva vida. No podía escapar de ella y no lo haría.

Ya en su aula, esbozó una leve sonrisa de felicidad. Cada día en el campo de batalla recordaba con cada vez más fuerza sus días en la escuela para _shinobis_. Algo que encontraba propio de un viejo, pero qué más le daba. Se sentó en un asiento y al rato encontró otra cara familiar.

- Vaya, pero si es Mister problemático.

- No me llames así, Naruto.

- Lo que tú digas, pero es lo que eres, Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué te pasa, que estás tan hablador hoy?

Antes de poder replicar, un sonido seco llenó los pasillos anexos al aula.

- Otra vez no…- se quejó cansino Shikamaru.

Por la puerta entraron un par ya conocido por muchos. Ino y Sakura, eternas rivales por el amor y la predilección de una persona en concreto.

- ¡Meta!- gritaron las dos para luego empezar a jadear de cansancio.

- Bueno, Sakura- dijo Ino- Tal parece que esta es mi victoria.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi pie entró un milímetro antes que el tuyo.

- Pero ¿Qué dices, frentona?

La discusión iba para largo y tendido, pero los dos chicos no le prestaban atención.

- Si que estás raro hoy, Naruto. Por lo general sueles ponerte como loco cuando Sakura aparece.

- Ayer tuve una pesadilla. No estoy de humor para nada.

- Darle importancia a sueños es lo mismo que no concentrarse en nada- le espetó una voz en la lejanía- Por eso eres un perdedor, idiota.

Reconoció el tono frío en seguida. Tuvo recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para no perder los estribos y lanzarse a por él. Era Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja genio del clan Uchiha y su único superviviente. Se giró a mirarle, con una mirada de odio reprimido clavado sobre sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke, algo sorprendido por la expresión inicial del joven, una que había visto muchas veces cada vez que se miraba al espejo recordando el pasado- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Naruto tenía que contenerse. Tenía que hacerlo. No era culpa suya. No aún, claro está. Pero esta era una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Y de pronto, una idea se iluminó en su mente. Una prueba de fe.

Shikamaru se puso tenso. Ahí estaba. El duelo entre enemigos. Esperaba atento a una pulla o respuesta odiosa por parte de Naruto, pero la respuesta fue algo completamente inesperado para él.

- Ser excelente también tiene sus problemas. Si tienes poder estarás aislado, y tarde o temprano te volverás arrogante aunque al principio solo quieres alcanzar lo que deseas.

Sasuke se sobresaltó. Había oído antes esas palabras… ¿Cómo es que las conocía Naruto? Por otro lado, esa respuesta tan seria sorprendió a Shikamaru, quien no esperaba oir esas palabras salir de la boca de su compañero de clases

- Deberías tener pesadillas más a menudo- le comentó.

- Qué gracioso.

Al rato, la pelirosada encontró a su objetivo y se dirigió hasta los dos amigos.

- ¡Aparta, Naruto! ¡Quiero sentarme ahí y te quiero bien lejos de este sitio!

Otra cara conocida no tan grata para él. Se giró a mirarla y le dedicó la misma expresión que le dio a Sasuke. La joven se sorprendió al principio, creyendo que iba a romperle algo sin dudarlo en cuanto se levantara.

- No hace falta que grites, ya me quito.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar si quiera un poco, Sasuke le retuvo agarrándole por la chaqueta.

- Espera. Esa frase de antes…

- ¿Eh?

- Eso que dijiste antes ¿Dónde lo has oído?

- No sé de que hablas.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!

- No me estoy…

- ¡Naruto, idiota!- interrumpió Sakura, quien de inmediato recobró la compostura para estallar llena de furia- ¿Qué has hecho ahora para enfadar a Sasuke-kun?

- No he hecho nada…

Su "prueba de fe" había tenido un efecto inesperado, pues el pelirrojo sentía que se había lanzado de cabeza a un foso de leones hambrientos por carne humana. Por suerte, la aparición de Iruka detuvo lo que quiera que fuese a suceder y todos se sentaron en el sitio más cercano que tenían en cuanto le vieron entrar pidiendo orden. Pero la prueba de Naruto aún no había terminado, mientras le susurraba a Sasuke:

- ¡Pst! Te apuesto un tazón de Ramen a que nos toca en el mismo equipo con Sakura-chan y que Hinata forma equipo con Shino y Kiba.

Sus predicciones fueron totalmente acertadas, por supuesto, lo cual dejó con cara de sorpresa al joven Uchiha.

Tras la formación de equipos, Naruto se dispuso a irse a casa y esperar a la reunión de mañana. O eso pretendía dar a entender. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Sasuke debería seguirle a la salida.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- Naruto.

- Bingo para mí… ¿Si, Sasuke?

Pero mientras que él sonreía con satisfacción, el Uchiha mantenía una expresión seria e iracunda.

- ¿Cómo? No tiene sentido ¿Cómo has podido saber todo eso? Aunque seas el hijo del Hokage, esa información es reservada. Nadie tiene derecho a conocerla antes de este día ¿Y dónde oíste esa frase de antes?

- La verdad es…

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- la pelirosada hizo acto de presencia de nuevo- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada.

- Había pensado en que podíamos ir tú y yo a comer algo. Ya sabes, para celebrar nuestra unión como equipo.

- No tengo…

- De hecho- le interrumpió Naruto- A Sasuke se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que fuéramos los tres a comer juntos para celebrar nuestra unión como equipo ¿A que sí, Sasuke?

El pelirrojo le guiñó disimuladamente un ojo, como dando a entender "Si quieres saber más, sígueme la corriente". Por suerte, el moreno supo identificar la seña.

- Si, eso es. Íbamos a ir a buscarte.

- Ah ¿En serio? Que bien.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Mierda! ¡Yo quería tener un momento a solas con Sasukeeee…! Pero da igual ¡No conocía esta faceta tan amable de Sasuke-kun! ¡Siento que me acerco más a él! ¡Shannaro!)

- Es lo que está pensando- dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba una pancarta con todo eso escrito en ella.

- ¡Geh! ¿¡Cómo has podido saber…!? Quiero decir ¿¡Qué diantres estás diciendo, idiota!?

- Era una broma, una broma- tira la pancarta- Relájate un poco, Sakura-chan.

- ¿"Sakura-chan"? ¿Desde cuándo me tienes tanta confianza?

- Bueno, es bonito ¿No? En fin- el pelirrojo agarró de los hombros a sus compañeros de equipo y se los llevó a rastras- ¡Vamos a comer para celebrar nuestra camaradería! ¡Conozco un sitio estupendo!

Tras la comida en Ichiraku (la cual resultó algo incómoda y muy ruidosa por parte del Equipo 7), Naruto volvía a casa seguido de cerca por Sasuke y tras un rato se detuvo.

- Deberíamos haber dejado a Sakura-chan atrás hace rato.

- Si. Ahora ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

- Pareces un loro, Sasuke. Sólo repites las mismas frases una y otra vez.

- ¡Solo contesta y calla, idiota!

- ¿Cómo puedo contestarte si tengo que callar?

Sasuke apretó los dientes lleno de rabia. Naruto decidió que sería mejor que lo supiese. Además, vio una oportunidad de avisar a Sasuke sobre lo que pasará en el futuro. Tras un rato de larga explicación, Sasuke rio incrédulo.

- ¿Esperas que me crea que vienes del futuro o algo así?

- Tú me pediste la verdad. Nadie dijo que fuera a ser realista.

- No me tomes por tonto. En realidad oíste esa frase en algún otro lugar. Si sabes dónde está…

- No sé dónde está Itachi, Sasuke. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría.

Nuevamente, el moreno se sorprendió.

- Sasuke, es la verdad. He visto el futuro y no es nada acogedor.

- Pues pruébamelo. Dame una prueba física de que lo que dices es verdad.

- Tengo un sistema, pero es peligroso.

- Da igual. Hazlo.

- Bien. Pero si de verdad quieres que lo haga, vas a tener que hacer algo por mí.

- ¿El qué?

- No te pierdas por el camino.

- ¿Eh?

- Pronto lo entenderás- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke e hizo ademán de poner sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su cara, a lo que este retrocedió levemente- Tengo que mantener contacto físico para que esto funcione.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Tranquilo, pronto lo verás. Sólo recuerda lo que te he pedido.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo puso sus dedos sobre la sien de su amigo y cerró los ojos mientras ponía los de su otra mano sobre los suyos.

**Ninpo: Seishintekisaisō no Jutsu**

_Artes Ninja: Técnica de Retransmisión Mental_

Por fuera parecieron segundos, pero Sasuke acababa de revivir toda una vida ajena. La guerra. La muerte. El terror. El odio… Todo de lleno. Cuando volvió a la realidad, fue como una sacudida que le dio de lleno e hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Incluso notaba que sus sentimientos estaban alterados.

- Lo siento, la fusión temporal de sentimientos es normal en esta técnica. Debí contártelo, pero estaba más preocupado de que te perdieras en mis recuerdos.

El Uchiha tardó un tiempo en recuperarse, pero pasado un rato se incorporó y miró al joven a los ojos.

- ¿Me crees ahora?

Tardó un poco en contestar.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo que he visto no ha sido un Genjutsu?

- ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Sasuke! ¿Tanto te cuesta de verdad creer en algo si soy yo el que te lo cuento? Esta técnica sirve única y exclusivamente para ver los recuerdos de su usuario. Además, sabes que nunca he destacado en Genjutsu. Ni siquiera fui a ese aburrido campamento mental para anti-Genjutsu.

- No es posible. Esto no es posible…

- Sasuke, necesito que te centres. El mundo está en peligro. Todos estamos en peligro. Y a menos que hagamos algo para evitarlo, moriremos todos.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual posiblemente Sasuke pensó en qué hacer o decir.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Lo primero es lo primero. No has visto más que un esbozo de lo que está por llegar y si quieres saber más, si quieres saber qué será del futuro, de tú futuro, has de hacerlo siguiendo mis normas para encontrar las pistas ¿Vale?

- Vale.

- Necesito que pienses detenidamente qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por conseguir tu venganza.

- ¿Qué?

- Sasuke, por favor te lo pido. Sé que esto no tiene mucho sentido ahora, pero en el futuro lo tendrá. Necesito que hagas esto y que te lo tomes en serio. Y no vuelvas a hablarme hasta que tengas algo realmente importante que decirme sobre esto.

- ¿Puedes decirme al menos qué tiene esto que ver con el futuro?

- Todo. Formas parte de él y esto es importante.

- Muy bien.

- De acuerdo. Entonces… Ve. Ya nos veremos por ahí.

Los compañeros se separan y Naruto retoma su camino a casa. No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Contar más a Sasuke sobre su futuro podría ser dañino para el presente, pero estaba completamente seguro de que podría manejarlo. No iba a dejar que sucediera lo mismo. No otra vez. No mientras tuviese una oportunidad para cambiarlo. Tenía un hogar y esta vez iba a protegerlo de verdad.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a su casa, apareció Sakura.

- ¿Sakura-chan?

- Oye, Naruto, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Os he visto a ti y a Sasuke-kun hablando antes.

_Glups_. Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, preguntándose cuánto habría oído de esa conversación.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando?

Pero respiró aliviado al oir a Sakura decir esas palabras.

- De nada en especial.

- Naruto…

- Te lo digo de verdad.

- No me lo creo ¿Qué estás ocultando?

Pronto, Naruto notó lo que le preocupaba a su amiga y sonrió.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan- dijo mientras subía las escaleras de camino a su casa y le guiñaba un ojo- No tenía nada que ver contigo. Te lo juro.

Sakura se sonroja, sintiéndose algo ridícula y a la vez avergonzada. No esperaba que el joven pudiera leer sus emociones tan fácilmente, pero se sintió aliviada de que alguien la comprendiera, aunque por otro lado ¿Siempre fue Naruto tan comprensivo? Quizá debiera empezar a tratarle un poco mejor después de todo.


	3. DOS

**2: Pruebas y supervivencia**

Era el día de la reunión del Equipo 7 con su sensei, el cual estaba tremendamente atrasado. Todos los demás equipos ya se habían ido menos ellos y algunos empezaban a impacientarse.

- ¿Dónde diantres se ha metido nuestro sensei?- preguntó Sakura- Llevamos horas esperándole.

- Yo ya me rendí después de la primera hora de retraso, Sakura-chan- le espetó Naruto, que llevaba rato acostado en una butaca tomándose una siesta- Este hombre se toma las cosas con filosofía. Mejor relájate y duerme un rato.

- A este paso tendremos que hibernar en lugar de dormir- dijo cansino Sasuke.

Pasaron unas horas más hasta que llegó su sensei, un Jounin con la cara tapada y la bandana a modo de venda sobre su ojo derecho.

- Buenos días, alumnos. Gracias por su paciencia.

La reacción fue inmediata por parte de Naruto y Sakura:

- ¡Llega tarde!

- Aw, lo siento. Tenéis razón. De camino me encontré con una chica guapa que me pidió bailar, asi que bailé.

- Eso no se lo cree ni usted, sensei- comentó sarcástico Sasuke.

El hombre rió nervioso. Los niños de hoy en día eran demasiado criticones según su punto de vista.

La zona de reunión cambió a la terraza de la Academia, donde empezaron su primera tertulia de equipo.

- Bien, antes que nada quiero que nos conozcamos bien. Seguro que ya os conocéis entre vosotros, pero yo no, asi que quiero saber a quién voy a entrenar. Por lo que vamos a tener una presentación.

- ¿Presentación?- preguntó Sakura- ¿Y qué hay que decir?

- Que os gusta, que no os gusta, vuestros sueños… Esa clase de cosas.

- Pues ya que nos conocemos tres de nosotros ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, sensei?

- ¿Yo? Claro, porque no. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. No tengo intención de contaros ni mis gustos ni mis odios. En cuanto a mi sueño… La verdad es que tengo pocos hobbies.

- Asi que lo único claro que sabemos de él es su nombre- musitó molesta la pelirosada entre sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

- Muy bien, ahora vosotros. Las damas siempre primero, por supuesto.

- Gracias, sensei. Muy amable- la joven se aclara la garganta- Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Y lo que me gusta es…- mira tímidamente unos minutos a Sasuke- Mi sueño es…- de nuevo, mira al Uchiha de reojo- ¡Kyaaa!

"Es la típica chica que está más interesada en el amor que en el entrenamiento" pensó el Jounin.

- ¿Y qué odias?

- A Naruto.

- ¡Auch-! ¡Eso duele, Sakura-chan! Al menos podrías haberlo disimulado un poco.

- No quiero.

- No tienes corazón. Y eso me duele; yo no te odio.

Una parte de él mintió, pero valió la pena por ver la expresión de desconcierto de la joven.

- Es más: me gustas mucho.

Y esa frase fue el remate. La joven no tardó en sonrojarse ante la declaración tan directa del joven.

- Bueno…- musitó- Sobre eso… Lo de que te odio… No tanto… Al menos no del todo… Eres lindo a veces…

"Este chaval tiene talento", pensó Kakashi.

- Siguiente- interrumpió tajante Kakashi, aunque divertido por la situación- Tú, el moreno.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Hay muchas cosas que odio y realmente no me gusta nada en particular. Mi sueño… Podríamos llamarlo más bien una obsesión: restaurar mi clan y matar a cierta persona.

"Eso de momento" pensó Naruto.

"Tal y como sospechaba" dijo para sus adentros Kakashi.

- Pero…- siguió el último Uchiha- Ahora aparcaré esa ambición un momento. Antes tengo algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Oh?- dijo un curioso Kakashi- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es un secreto, sensei.

"Es la primera vez que le veo interesado en algo aparte de la venganza" Por su parte, Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

- Muy bien, el último. Tú, el de naranja.

El pelirrojo recordaba muy bien este día. Posiblemente fue el más raro de su vida, pero ahora era el más emocionante que jamás haya tenido. Y esta vez se expresaría correctamente. Pero por desgracia, hacía ya tantos años que se sentía algo nervioso. Rezaba porque no se le notara.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze- estuvo a un paso de decir "Uzumaki" por pura costumbre, pero ahora sus padres estaban oficialmente casados, asi que su apellido era el de su padre- Me gusta el Ramen y odio las injusticias. En especial las personas injustas. Mi sueño…- esta parte era delicada, pero Naruto quería expresarse tal como él deseaba- Quiero cambiar el futuro del ninjutsu y así ser reconocido como Hokage.

Cierto, en todos esos años de guerra que pasó (o pasaron o sucedieron en un futuro paralelo), su sueño no había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo. Pero esta vez protegería el futuro a toda costa. Y lo haría bien.

"Asi que este es el hijo de Minato-sensei… No es como lo describieron sus tutores"

- No apuntes tan alto, Naruto- le dijo Sakura- No es que puedas hacer algo importante.

- ¡Respeta al menos los sentimientos ajenos, Sakura-chan! Eso es como si yo te dijera que jamás vas a tener novio.

- ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO! ¡RETIRA ESO…!

La pelirosada entró en modo berseker, golpeando al rubio por todas partes.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Sasuke, que me mata! ¡Ay, ay! ¡Haz algo! ¡Ay!

- Nuestra colaboración fue corta pero intensa.

-¡Gracias, capullo!

De pronto, Kakashi sacó de debajo de su chaqueta un pequeño bastón de bambú y lo clavó en el suelo, provocando que sus estudiantes recibieran una descarga que les dejó aturdidos y algo chamuscados.

- Prestadme atención, por favor. De lo contrario, recibiréis una descarga eléctrica.

- Di las cosas antes de hacerlas…- le criticó Naruto por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué yo también?- se quejó el moreno.

- Esto se podría demandar como maltrato infantil- lo apoyó Sakura.

- Sois ninjas, cargad con ello.

- ¡Como si pudiéramos!- gritó el trio a la vez.

Ya todos calmados, Kakashi se dispuso a proseguir con la reunión.

- Bien, pues. Ya nos conocemos todos- casi todos, pensaron los Genin- asi que a partir de mañana empezará nuestro trabajo en equipo. Tengo pensado algo especial.

- ¡Si, señor!- le espetó un enérgico Naruto. Para él era como recordar los buenos tiempos, asi que no le importaba actuar como un tonto a veces. Ya llegaría la oportunidad de ser firme cuando llegara la hora.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Sakura.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo, dejando a todos (o casi todos, ya que Naruto sabía lo que iba a pasar) con la mosca tras la oreja.

- Ha sido una pregunta normal ¿Qué es tan gracioso, sensei?- dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno, si os cuento esto seguro que os vais a sorprender mucho… Veréis, de los veintisiete estudiantes que han pasado la prueba para Genin, sólo nueve aprobarán. Los restantes dieciocho serán eliminados y enviados de vuelta a la Academia.

Sakura entró en estado de shock, pero Sasuke y Naruto se mantuvieron serenos.

- ¿Lo veis, lo veis? ¡Estáis de piedra!

- ¡No puede ser!- dijo Sakura- ¿De qué ha servido entonces el examen que pasamos en la Academia?

- ¿Qué, eso? Sólo se han escogido a los más potenciales candidatos para ser Genin.

- ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeee-!?

- Dicho esto, nos vemos mañana a las siete de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento cinco. No lleguéis tarde.

"¡Mira quien fue a hablar!" pensó el trio.

- Ah y un buen consejo para la prueba de mañana: será mejor que no desayunéis.

El campo de entrenamiento cinco. Como todos los campos de entrenamiento conocidos por los ninja de Konoha, estaba al aire libre. A todo el mundo le podía parecer un simple espacio de bosque cercado por una valla, pero en realidad ese era el lugar perfecto para entrenar: grandes árboles con copas hechas de firmes ramas capaces de soportar el peso de un humano promedio, frondosos espacios donde poder ocultarse, situado en la naturaleza… Para un ninja, era su campo de entrenamiento, su santuario. Y cuando se volvía su territorio, era su mejor arma contra el enemigo. Si bien la vida de los animales era en el bosque, para un shinobi era su segunda vida.

El Equipo 7 se presentó allí al mismo tiempo que su maestro (unas cuantas horas después), asi que pudieron desayunar y dormir bien. Naruto avisó a Sasuke de que llegaría tarde también y este le pasó el chivatazo a Sakura tal y como se lo pidió El pelirrojo. Estaban a plena fuerza y listos para lo que sea.

- Buenos compañeros. Buenos días.

Al verles animados, Kakashi mostró una mueca de decepción.

- Quizá debamos dejarlo para mañana…

- ¿¡Y eso por qué!?- preguntó Sakura.

- Es que… Habéis hecho trampa. Os dije a las siete y habéis llegado más tarde. Asi no tiene gracia…

Los tres Genin le penetraron con la vista, por lo que el Jounin decidió dejarlo. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y se situó al lado de tres troncos. Situó encima del tocón que había cerca un cronómetro y lo puso en marcha.

- La alarma está situada hasta mediodía- sacó un par de cascabeles- Vuestra misión es quitarme estos cascabeles. Como veis, sólo hay dos, asi que sólo dos personas del equipo pasarán esta prueba. El que pierda se quedará atado a ese poste como castigo y será expulsado… Tenía pensado comer delante de él mientras está castigado, pero visto lo visto no tiene sentido.

"Por eso dijo que no desayunáramos" pensó Sakura.

"Nuestro sensei es un sádico" dijo para sí Sasuke "Qué bien".

- Una cosa más: no seréis capaces de quitarme el cascabel a menos que vengáis con intención de matarme.

- ¡Espere un momento, sensei! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!

- Para él no, Sakura-chan- le dijo el pelirrojo- Kakashi-sensei es un Jounin, un ninja de alto nivel. Eso sólo dice por nuestro bien, porque él también irá a por todas.

El ninja enmascarado sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

- Eso es. Me alegro de que al menos uno de vosotros lo entienda. Entonces, cuando diga "ya" empezará la prueba… Preparados, listos ¡YA!

Pasaron pocos minutos y el Equipo 7 se había ocultado en la maleza a la espera de una forma de pasar la prueba. Naruto conocía ya la finalidad de esta prueba, pero se preguntaba si de verdad estaba bien revelárselo a sus compañeros de equipo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta… Hasta que recordó que si no recibían la aprobación de Kakashi jamás serían ninjas de verdad. Se reunió con Sasuke y le dijo que fueran donde Sakura, quien se encontraba cerca.

- Chicos, escuchad- dijo El pelirrojo- Está bastante claro. Somos tres Genin contra un Jounin. Nos ha dicho que tenemos que ir a matar. Hay una prueba. En resumen: necesitamos colaborar en equipo.

- Pero ¿Qué dices, Naruto?- comentó Sakura- Sólo hay dos cascabeles y somos tres. Aun si colaboramos en equipo, uno quedará fuera.

- Precisamente. Esta prueba tiene el objetivo de crear una confrontación entre los miembros del equipo.

- Tiene sentido- lo apoyó Sasuke- A fin de cuentas, estamos en el Equipo 7 por algo. Y si vamos a colaborar, tendremos que vérnoslas con muchas peligros que nos dejen entre la espada y la pared.

- Si Sasuke-kun lo dice, entonces lo creo ¡Colaboremos en equipo!

Naruto estaba haciendo pucheros "Sakura-chan siempre le da la razón a Sasuke". Odiaba reconocerlo, pero esa fue la razón por la cual fue por Sasuke primero. No quería tener que convencer a Sakura él solo.

- ¿Y?- preguntó el Uchiha- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Sus compañeros le miraron, expectantes, ante la cara de póker de Naruto "Ah, asi que AHORA es cuando me necesitáis. Qué bonito". Se resignó y tras soltar un bufido se dispuso a explicarse.

- No conozco las habilidades de Kakashi-sensei,- mintió El pelirrojo- pero un Jounin siempre controla al rango más alto posible las tres facetas del ninja (Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu), por lo que estamos tratando con alguien muy fuerte y experimentado tanto física como mentalmente.

Si conseguía que el Equipo 7 ganara, quizás podrían llegar a crecer como ninjas también. Aun si esta era una prueba de supervivencia, poco importaba.

- Pero incluso un Jounin tiene limitaciones- siguió explicando- El rango da igual, asi que concentrémonos en inmovilizarle. Si le detenemos de tal manera que no pueda contraatacar, le tendremos.

Asi pues, el Equipo 7 se puso manos a la obra. Kakashi estaba cerca del rio, esperando a un ataque, cualquier ataque. Cualquier intento de sus alumnos para detenerle. Viendo como se llevaban los unos con los otros, se temía su total y absoluta derrota contra el Jounin. De pronto, apareció Naruto enfrente de él, completamente solo.

- ¡Tengamos un duelo limpio y justo!- le gritó.

El ninja se exasperó. Era exactamente lo que se temía. Cada uno iba por libre. Se dedicó a sacar su "Icha-Icha Paradise" y leer, dispuesto a enfrentar al inexperto joven usando la más mínima fuerza posible que tuviese.

- Oye, eres un poco raro ¿No crees?

- ¡Lo único raro aquí es tu corte de pelo!

El pelirrojo se lanzó contra el ninja. Se defendió de sus ataques con total facilidad, sin siquiera mirarle, y acabó por tirarlo contra un árbol un par de veces.

- Primera técnica básica de un ninja: Taijutsu. O combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En una escala del uno al diez, te daría un cuatro con cinco. Reconozco que tienes talento en la lucha, chico- comentó Kakashi, sin levantar la vista del libro en ningún momento- Pero no eres un ninja.

- Tiene razón, sensei… No lo soy.

Por un momento, el ninja alzó la vista para mirarle, ya que le pareció vislumbrar una expresión de pena llenar el rostro del pelirrojo. Se preguntó si había sido un poco duro con él, pero…

- Pero mientras vivamos, estamos dispuestos a demostrar lo contrario.

- ¿"Nos"?

- ¡Ahora, chicos!

En el preciso instante en el que Naruto gritó la orden, un tronco ardiente salió disparado hacia Kakashi, provocando que este dejara de inmediato su lectura y concentrara todos los músculos de su cuerpo en esquivar hasta la más mínima rama cubierta de fuego que amenazaba con provocarle no sólo quemaduras sino heridas más graves. Pero cuando esquivaba de un salto en el aire, el último Uchiha apareció de dentro de un arbusto, atacando de una patada al Jounin, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar de ninguna forma. Kakashi se estrelló contra un árbol solitario en un claro del río, haciendo un golpe seco.

- Cuando estás en el aire, no puedes esquivar- le dijo antes de alcanzarle- sensei.

Maldito crio, pensó Kakashi. Todavía es demasiado pronto para presumir… ¿Qué? De pronto, una serie de papeles rectangulares que imitaban el aspecto de un talismán contra demonios le rodearon y Kakashi fue incapaz de moverse.

**Ninpo: Ketsugō Kibane**

_Artes Ninja: Atadura del Ala Maldita_

El Jounin no podía moverse en absoluto. Aquella técnica, lo que quiera que fuese, había logrado encerrarle. El pelirrojo Namikaze dio unos pasos adelante y cogió un cascabel ante la mirada atónita de su sensei.

- ¿Qué le parece mi técnica de paralización, sensei? Muy chula ¿Eh?

- ¿Cómo es que conoces semejante técnica? Un Genin no podría…

- No todos los Genin tienen madres expertas en técnicas de sellado. Esta es una técnica cosecha propia que une las habilidades de paralización y sello, con lo que no sólo es incapaz de moverse, sino también de usar cualquier tipo de técnica.

"Impresionante"

- Debo admitirlo: me has ganado. Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrá retenerme este sello?

- No hace falta que le retenga más, sensei.

- ¿Eh?

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi identificó el característico sonido de un cascabel y vio que El pelirrojo ya se lo había quitado mientras hablaban. Sin embargo, el Jounin fue pronto libre y cuando los sellos cayeron al suelo, inertes y sin su poder de retención Kakashi se alejó de un salto para adquirir una mejor situación.

- Pero sólo es uno. Todavía queda…

Entonces apareció Sakura, con el otro cascabel sonando en sus manos.

- Ahora son dos.

- ¿Cuándo…?

- Cuando no mirabas, sensei. El tronco sólo tenía llamas por la punta. En el medio estaba yo sujetándome del cuerpo que no ardía y como estabas más concentrado en esquivar que mirar a tu alrededor y además Sasuke-kun te había atacado por sorpresa, pude actuar.

"Debo de estar haciéndome viejo" pensó deprimido el Jounin.

- Felicidades de todas formas. Habéis podido pasar la prueba, pero todavía queda saber quién se queda atado para volver a la Academia.

"¡Shannaro! ¡Naruto, vuelve a la Academia y déjanos a Sasuke-kun y a mí solos! ¡Sin ti será un lugar de ensueño!"

- Podrías al menos disimularlo un poco…- le espetó El pelirrojo a su compañera.

- ¿¡Es que lees la mente o qué!?

Ya no se molestaba ni en disimularlo…

- De todas formas, ten- le da su cascabel a Sasuke- Quédate tú.

- Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Este plan fue idea tuya.

- Y tú eres mejor ninja. Sería una lástima que el último Uchiha, el alumno genio número uno de la Academia en mucho tiempo, se quedara atrás ¿No crees?

El moreno se quedó un segundo en silencio.

- No puedo aceptarlo. No me importa quedarme atado, esta ha sido una victoria de todos.

Sakura miró a su cascabel, pensando en lo que acababa de decir su compañero y pronto esbozó una sonrisa, dándole su cascabel a Naruto.

- Tienes razón. Además, sin ti no habríamos podido crear este plan tan bueno. No creo que sólo dos hayan ganado. Este es un aprobado para el Equipo 7. Y para eso no hay solitarios ¡Asi que, sensei!- señalándolo- ¡Si no nos acepta por esto, preferimos volver a la Academia!

- ¿Oh, en serio?- Kakashi caminó unos pasos hasta estar enfrente del trío, agachado y con los puños sobre sus caderas- ¿Todos pensáis lo mismo?

- ¡Por supuesto!- saltó Naruto.

- Si- dijo Sasuke.

- Bien pues… Aprobados.

Aquellas palabras parecieron moverse a cámara lenta, mientras su sensei sonreía bajo su máscara.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó incrédula Sakura.

- Aprobáis. Lo cierto es que me gusta cómo trabajáis en equipo. Mantened ese espíritu y seréis capaces de enfrentar cualquier reto. Sé de lo que hablo, creedme. Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria. Puedo ver que tenéis futuro, asi que sería una lástima que os perdierais por el camino. Bien, basta de palabrería. Más os vale estar preparados ¡A partir de mañana, el Equipo 7 empieza a cumplir misiones oficiales!

- ¡Si, señor!- saltó contenta Sakura.

Aquello era como revivir un recuerdo para Naruto. Volvía a ver el Equipo 7 junto, pero esta vez de verdad y como lo que era: un equipo. Cada vez que miraba al pasado y veía estos días, sentía que podía haberlo hecho mejor y ahora había cumplido ese propósito. Sólo esperaba poder estar a la altura.

Tras la prueba, Sasuke apareció en la casa de Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a saber más de su futuro, sobre todo en cómo las cosas acabaron así entonces. Llamó y fue recibido por la madre de este.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

Cada vez que la veía sentía una gran relajación apoderarse de su cuerpo. Kushina y su madre fueron amigas de la infancia y fue ella la que dijo que Naruto y él parecían gemelos. A día de hoy, no paraba de reírse para sus adentros de semejantes palabras. La masacre de los Uchiha la desoló tanto que lloró más que nadie en su funeral, abrazada al moreno con toda su fuerza. Todavía recordaba su aroma. Quiso que se fuera a vivir con ellos, pero Sasuke lo denegó. Entonces pensaba que no quería causar problemas, pero el vengador que se encontraba allí pensó que denegó esa oferta porque no quería sustituir a su familia. La familia que llevaba años enterrada y muerta dos metros bajo tierra. Y por eso estaba allí.

- ¿Está Naruto en casa?

- Viniste a visitarle ¿Eh? Ya me contó que estabais en el mismo equipo. Y también Sakura-chan. Cielos, qué rápido crecéis todos. Recuerdo que ayer mismo Ino-chan era tan pequeña que…

Sasuke pensó en una forma de poder interrumpir educadamente a la mujer antes de que empezara a hablar de tiempos pasados, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada apareció su compañero.

- Mamá, no distraigas a Sasuke con viejas historias del pasado, por favor.

- _Ara_, Naruto. Tu amigo ha venido a verte.

De pronto, oir esas palabras fue como un resorte para Sasuke, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

- ¡N-Nosotros no somos amigos! ¡Sólo somos compañeros de equipo, nada más!

- ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- preguntó burlón Naruto mientras ponía cara de zorro.

- ¡Cállate, estúpido*!

- Ah, eso me trae recuerdos… Como sea, vamos a hablar.

Naruto sale raudo afuera para reunirse escaleras abajo con su compañero, esperando de verdad que nadie más les pudiera oir.

- Tengo la respuesta a tu pregunta.

- ¿Oh?

- Me preguntaste que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar por cumplir mi venganza… Pues bien, te lo diré: sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo por ver a Itachi muerto.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en pensar una respuesta adecuada.

- Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora dime lo que prometiste.

- Sasuke, no lo estás captando. No se trata de dar y recibir. Se trata de ver. Has visto la verdad, asi que has de pensar en ello y decidir sobre la pregunta. Si no lo haces, esto no tiene sentido. Ven.

Naruto arrastró al moreno hasta un banco público donde se veía Konoha hasta el horizonte. Era una buena vista. Muy hermosa y tranquilizadora.

- Siéntate aquí- le sienta en el banco- Quiero que te quedes y pienses hasta que tengas una buena respuesta.

- No veo por qué…

- Y precisamente es por eso por lo que estás haciendo esto. Se supone que has de ver. Quiero que mires alrededor y pienses con detenimiento tu verdadera respuesta. Y, por favor, esta vez de verdad no vuelvas a hablarme a menos que tengas algo realmente importante que decirle sobre ello.

Y dicho esto, se marchó a su casa.

Pasaron las horas y fueron muchas las veces que Sasuke fue a visitarle de nuevo para responder. Esta vez se dedicaba a llamarle a su ventana y contestarle. Naruto interpretó las primeras veces como quejas o críticas por la naturaleza de esa rara prueba. Las siguientes empezaron a tornarse más en comentarios de la vida diaria (en una ocasión comentó que el _soba_ ha de comerse sumergiendo los fideos en el caldo y nunca ha de tener caldo de más, que luego se rebosa).

Pero no fue hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol ya se ponía, que Sasuke tuvo una revelación al ver su hogar cubierto del brillo rojo del sol de poniente.

Y fue entonces cuando volvió por última vez a ver a su compañero.

La ventana sonó con cuidado, a lo que El pelirrojo respondió abriéndola con tranquilidad.

- Si vuelves a hablarme de comida, me dará hambre. Asi que no lo hagas, por favor.

- Nada irremplazable.

Naruto alzó la vista, mirando a Sasuke tras la luz de su lámpara de mesa.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- A la pregunta "¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por conseguir tu venganza?" respondo "Nada irremplazable".

- Justifica ese punto de vista.

- Es cierto que quiero venganza. Itachi masacró a mi familia y huyó. Pero debo tener cuidado con un camino tan oscuro o acabará devorándome. Por eso contesto "nada irremplazable". Aunque algo me dice que a fin de cuentas será imposible no hacer algún sacrificio.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, dando un aprobado a su compañero con una leve risa.

- Puede que a fin de cuentas no seas un caso perdido, Sasuke. Está bien, cumpliré mi promesa. Pero me has de jurar que no le contarás a nadie lo que te diga sobre el futuro.

El moreno asiente.

- Dilo.

- Lo juro.

- Bien. Lo cierto, Sasuke es que los siguientes días van a ser muy importantes para ti y para todos nosotros. Te fuiste de Konoha, Sasuke. Huiste. Te convertiste en un prófugo en busca de poder y ambición. Aunque creías que seguir con nosotros aquí podía ser una solución, decidiste abandonar la aldea e irte con el Sannin traidor Orochimaru.

El moreno mostró una cara de inexplicable sorpresa, sin llegar a creerse lo que decía. Fugado. Auto-desterrado… Traidor.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En los próximos días. Después del examen de acceso a Chuunin.

Seguía sin creerlo. Todo aquello se le hacía imposible.

- Tengo que verificar…

- Sasuke, no olvides tu juramento. Saber demasiado del futuro de uno mismo también es peligroso. Por eso no puedes contárselo a nadie.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior.

- Ahora que conoces la verdad, Sasuke, te pregunto: ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir ese camino o quieres cambiarlo?

No sabía que contestar. Era difícil decidir sobre algo que aún no era o que podía llegar a ser. Pero si se convertía en traidor ¿Qué haría después? ¿Adónde iría tras matar a Itachi? Seguramente le darían caza, como a todos los ninjas oriundos de las Aldeas ¿Y luego qué? ¿La muerte? No podía reconstruir su clan, como él quería.

- Quiero cambiarlo- contestó al fin- No me gusta cómo suena el hecho de ser un fugitivo. Quiero cambiarlo.

- De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Pero tienes que escucharme y hacer caso de lo que te diga. Puede que Kakashi-sensei sea nuestro profesor, pero yo voy a ser su maestro en vida. Si deseas cambiar tu futuro, primero tendrás que completar estas pruebas para hacerte más fuerte de espíritu. Y para cuando termines, habremos cambiado ese futuro oscuro.

- Hablando de futuro, tu madre le contó a algunas amigas suyas del mercado que tienes pesadillas.

- La verdad es que no sabría decir si son recuerdos o visiones. Es difícil decirlo. Las cosas cambian siempre porque el futuro siempre está cambiando. Pero mi visión del futuro sigue siendo la misma: un páramo condenado a la muerte y la destrucción total. Podemos cambiar eso, Sasuke. Juntos. Llevas años en soledad pensando en cómo ser más fuerte en pos de la venganza. Ahora es momento de cambiar eso- le tiende la mano- Choca estos cinco, amigo. Ha comenzado tu "re-educación".

No le gustó mucho cómo su compañero dijo esa palabra, pero Sasuke se limitó a estrecharle la mano y despedirse por hoy.

*Del japonés _usuratonkachi_.


	4. TRES

**3: Misión en el País de las Olas**

Pasaron varios días en los cuales el Equipo 7 de Konoha realizó diversas misiones. Eran trabajos sencillos: cuidar niños, encontrar objetos perdidos, cuidar un jardín, limpiar los bosques… Misiones de Rango D. Aunque resultaban aburridas, nadie se quejaba porque aún estaban empezando y como ninjas Genin no podían aspirar a mucho más. Al menos no de momento. No obstante, eso no significaba no poder entrenar. Cada vez que el Equipo entrenaba, Naruto se aseguraba de enseñarles todo lo que él sabía mediante consejos. Con el tiempo, los consejos semanales de Naruto se volvieron una costumbre y sus compañeros de equipo solían preguntarle en su tiempo libre "¿Cuál es el consejo de hoy, Naruto?" Ya fueran asuntos personales o de entrenamiento, el experimentado Naruto maduro en mente venido de un futuro alternativo pero no muy distinto al actual encerrado en su cuerpo infantil de doce tenía respuestas a todo. Con el tiempo se ganó el afecto de sus amigos y estos lo valoraban.

Sin embargo, pasados los días el equipo sentía que no avanzaba en absoluto. Aquella tarde habían terminado con la misión de encontrar al pequeño gato _Tora_ para devolvérselo a su dueña, la señora Shimiji, una noble del País del Fuego. En aquella ocasión, Naruto se aseguró de esquivar las letales garras del gato enfurecido que pataleaba por huir y lo arrinconó en una jaula. Pero en el fondo no podía reprochárselo. Tras ver cómo la mujer obesa lo aplastaba contra su cara hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo, sintió pena por él. Justo cuando se estaba yendo, Naruto la detuvo un momento.

- Disculpe, Shimiji-sama…

- Puedes decirme Shimiji-san, querido.

- Bien, pues, Shimiji-san. Creo que quiere demasiado a _Tora_.

- ¿Perdón?

- No digo que sea algo malo, pero a veces le hace daño. Tenga cuidado, por favor.

- ¡Naruto!- saltó Iruka- ¿¡Qué forma es esa de referirte a la noble Shimiji-sama!?

- No, por favor- lo defendió la mujer- No pasa nada. Tienes razón, querido. Tengo que darle su espacio también a _Tora-chan_. Desde que estoy tan sola en casa, él es mi única compañía. Supongo que a veces me paso un poco.

- Usted lo sabe y él lo sabe- le acaricia la cabeza a Tora- Cuiden el uno del otro entonces.

- Gracias por el consejo, muchachito. Bueno, vámonos ya a casa, _Tora-chan_. Tengo algo muy bueno para ti. Ya verás.

La mujer se alejó con el maullar feliz de su mascota, dejando solos al Equipo 7.

- Bien, pues- dijo el Cuarto Hokage- Para el Equipo 7 están disponibles las siguientes misiones: jugar con el hijo de Kurako-sama, limpiar el parque de Konoha, voluntariado en el hospital…- el ninja se detuvo al ver las caras de exasperación del Equipo. No supo identificar si era cansancio o aburrimiento- ¿Algún problema, chicos?

- Bueno…- empezó Naruto.

- Sea lo que sea lo que pase por vuestras mentes, expresaos. Os escucho.

El Equipo 7 compartió unas miradas y asintieron.

- No queremos resultar insolentes, Hokage-sama- se expresó una educada Sakura- pero todo lo que hemos hecho han sido misiones de Rango D.

- Si- dijo Sasuke- Sé que estamos empezando, pero sentimos que no estamos avanzando nada en estos días. Que estamos retrocediendo sobre nuestros pasos.

- Si somos ninjas, nos gustaría demostrar que podemos ser útiles en algo más para la Aldea aparte de hacer recados para Konoha- terminó Naruto.

- Chicos, sé como os sentís. Pero creedme cuando os digo que tenéis que tener paciencia. Aún estáis empezando.

- Y entrenando. Y trabajando. Y siguiendo con misiones D- comentó Naruto- Llevamos demasiado tiempo en la Villa, papá. Sólo queremos saber que estamos siendo útiles para los demás. Ya no somos los niños de antes, estamos listos.

- ¡Oye!- gritó Iruka- ¡Al menos en público deberías referirte a él como Hokage-sama!

Iruka era aún más molesto de lo que recordaba Naruto. Al rubio le llevó un tiempo descubrir por qué. Y es que al tener unos padres que no murieron en un ataque inexistente de una criatura inexistente, Iruka se crió como alguien que creía a rajatabla en las normas y sobre todo en el respeto a los demás. No había excepciones. Y no le gustaba Naruto porque siempre actuaba de esa forma frente a su padre. En el fondo, una parte de él se sentía triste porque había perdido un lazo, pero Iruka seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha y eso le hacía un aliado aunque fuera un gruñón.

"Antes Naruto sólo podía lamentarse y gritar, pero de alguna manera parece que todo su equipo piensa como él. Qué interesante" pensó el Cuarto.

- Está bien. Si ya se os hace poco las misiones de rango D, entonces creo que podemos subir el nivel. Os daré una misión de rango C.

- ¿¡En serio!?- dijo ilusionada Sakura.

- ¡Hokage-sama!- saltó Iruka.

- No me discutas, Iruka. Sigo siendo tu superior.

- ¡No se trata de cualquier equipo! ¡Su hijo está en él!

Oir esas palabras hizo que Naruto se alterara levemente por dentro, pero no dijo nada.

- Míralos bien, Iruka: se mueren de asco cumpliendo recados y han entrenado como el que más, mientras sus amigos juegan o se entretienen ellos trabajan, entrenan o estudian… Ya es hora de ponerles a prueba- mira directamente al trío- Muy bien Equipo 7, tengo la misión perfecta para vosotros. Se trata de escoltar a una persona. Ahora mismo la conoceréis. Que pase.

Un ninja asintió y fue al pasillo un momento para traer a un anciano que tenía toda la pinta de llevar un par de copas de más encima y sujetaba una botella a medio beber de sake.

- ¿Qué? Si sólo son unos críos ¿Me está diciendo que esto es lo mejor que pueden darme?

- Deje de quejarse- le espetó Iruka- Esto no es una tienda de repuestos, ¿Sabe?

- Pero es que ni siquiera parecen fuertes. Especialmente el enano.

- Oiga, tampoco soy TAN bajo- se defendió Naruto- que mis compañeros sólo me sacan unos pocos centímetros más.

- Como sea- el viejo dio un trago más y resopló para tomar aire- Mi nombre es Tazuna. Soy constructor de puentes y estoy realizando un trabajo importante para el futuro de mi pueblo en el País de las Olas.

- Y necesita de alguien que le escolte sano y salvo a su casa- terminó Sasuke- Esa es básicamente la idea, ¿No?

- Eso es.

La primera vez que Naruto vio al viejo constructor de puentes, estaba tan enfadado por llamarle "enano" que no tuvo tiempo de ver sus expresiones. Aunque mantenía bien la calma y no se inmutaba, el pelirrojo pudo ver que su mirada denotaba algo de miedo. Seguramente porque unas personas peligrosas iban tras su cabeza o porque su petición había provocado que un grupo de niños que apenas supieran algo de la vida acabasen protegiéndole.

- Bien pues- espetó Kakashi a el equipo- Saldremos mañana a las siete.

- Y esta vez llegaremos todos juntos ¿Eh, sensei?

Kakashi rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Supongo que es imposible ¿No?- dijo.

- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!?- exclamaron todos molestos.

- S-Solo bromeaba…

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó temprano para no faltar a la reunión de equipo a la salida de Konoha.

- De verdad estás raro, Naruto- dijo Haruka a la hora del desayuno- Levantarte temprano es toda una proeza para ti.

- Hoy tengo una misión. Me voy al País de las Olas.

- ¿Qué misión tan mediocre te ha tocado como para que tengas que ir fuera de la Aldea? ¿Qué tienes que hacer, limpiar de basura una aldea vecina?

- No seas irrespetuosa, Haruka- le regañó el Cuarto Hokage- Cualquier misión es importante, no importa lo pequeña o insignificante que parezca. Hasta los más simples recados son misiones relevantes para la Villa. Nos recuerdan que también somos personas además de ninjas.

- Si, papá.

Por un segundo, Naruto se quedó mirando la escena en la que se encontraba. Esa situación que su cuerpo identificaba como tan familiar y común pero que al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca había sentido o tenido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- aparentemente, la mirada del ninja zorro no pasó inadvertida para Minato, quien le cazó al vuelo.

- Nada- contestó Naruto- Sólo pensaba que es genial tener una familia que te quiera.

Esa afirmación sorprendió mucho a todos, quienes empezaron a reir a carcajadas.

- ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente, Naruto?- comentó el Cuarto Hokage.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Para empezar, nunca has sido tan sentimental.

- Bueno, yo…

- Además- siguió Kushina- No recuerdo un día en el que no te quejaras de mis cariños y mimos.

- Pero…

- En fin, da igual. Eres mi hijo, asi que todo irá bien.

Otra vez esa expresión "eres mi hijo…" ¿Era esto lo que se sentía estando a la sombra de alguien? De repente entendió lo que sentía Konohamaru con su abuelo. Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto sintió por su padre algo distinto al amor intenso que siempre había sentido. En su lugar, por una milésima de segundo, otro sentimiento ocupó un lugar destacado en su mente: rabia. Y esa rabia no tardó en explotar.

- ¡Yo no elegí ser tu hijo!- gritó el pelirrojo.

Minato y Kushina se sobresaltaron mucho cuando Naruto se levantó tras romper de un apretón los palillos con los que estaba comiendo su desayuno.

- Si, si- dijo Haruka- Esa misma actitud es de la que estábamos hablando…

- ¡Tú cállate, enana!

El grito impresionó de verdad a la pelirroja, quien llegó incluso a soltar el bol de sopa de miso por puro susto al ver la mirada de su hermano.

- ¡Todos habláis de eso como si fuera algo obvio, decidido! ¿¡Porque soy el hijo del Hokage soy un egoísta!? ¿¡Tenéis siquiera idea de por qué actuaba así!? ¡Porque quiero ser uno más, no "el hijo del Hokage"! ¡Quiero ser Naruto Namikaze, ninja de Konoha!- unas lágrimas de rabia emanaron de sus ojos- ¡Si he cambiado de actitud es porque me he cansado de ser así! ¡Intento ser mejor persona! ¡Intento ser yo mismo! ¡Peor si vas a reírte sin más de mis esfuerzos, entonces me rindo! ¡Estoy harto de intentar que me reconozcan y que no sirva de nada!- cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Estaré un tiempo fuera, así os libraré del peso de soportar a un hijo tan despreciable! ¡Adiós!

El pelirrojo se fue dando un portazo.

- Naruto- para cuando el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha intentó decir algo, ya era tarde- No era eso lo que quise…

- Minato- le detuvo su esposa, negando con la cabeza- Ahora tiene trabajo que hacer. Y creo que ya sabemos por qué actuaba así.

- Lo que dije, es un hermano tonto- dijo Haruka, quien dio un mordisco a una tostada con fervor sólo para ocultar el pensamiento de que comprendía mejor a su hermano mayor.

Minato esbozó una sonrisa triste a su hija.

- Entonces ¿Quieres más a Naruto?

- ¿Qu-? ¡Y-Yo nunca he dicho eso!- se defendió una sonrojada Haruka, dando otro bocado a su tostada.

El Equipo 7 al completo (Kakashi incluido, al cual tuvieron que sacar de su cama porque no se levantaba) se encontraba a la salida de Konoha, dispuesto y preparado para todo. Naruto fue el último en llegar. Se retrasó porque fue a limpiarse la cara. Se sentía mal por haberles gritado a su familia. Cuando volviera, se disculparía de alguna forma.

- ¡Llegas tarde!- le reprochó Sakura, quien se quedó atrás para recibir al rubio- Fuiste tú quien dijo que fuéramos puntuales. Nos ha costado una eternidad sacar de la cama a sensei.

"Asi que eso es lo que hacía cuando llegaba tarde ¿Eh?" pensó el pelirrojo.

- Yo... Lo siento. Tuve ciertas dificultades.

Sakura supo que algo le pasó a su compañero de equipo. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojizos y su voz sonaba roca, como si hubiese estado sollozando y gritando a pleno pulmón sin parar.

- ¿Te has peleado con tus padres?

- ¿Eh?- la acertada deducción de Sakura sorprendió a Naruto, quien tardó un rato en responder- No, que va. Yo... Esto...

De pronto, Sakura se acercó a su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que retrocediera.

- ¿¡Sa-Sakura-chan!?- comentó, sonrojado a más no poder- ¿¡A qué ha venido eso, tan de repente!?

- Pensé que necesitabas algo de cariño.

- ¿Eh?

- Es que... Si no estás alegre es cómo si faltara algo. Asi que no estés triste ¡Anímate, estas cosas pasan! Yo me peleo a veces con mi madre y mi padre siempre es un gruñón. Ya pasará, tranquilo.

- Sakura-chan…

- ¡Venga, vámonos!

La pelirosada estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando la Naruto la detuvo un momento.

- Sakura-chan.

- ¿Mm?

- Gracias por el ánimo.

- No hay de qué.

La pelirosada sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa como nunca antes había pensado en recibir hasta dentro de dos años. De pronto, Naruto recordó por qué estaba allí. Quería defender las sonrisas que no pudo volver a ver nunca más. Lo que ni siquiera él supo es que Sakura bajó la cabeza para disimular su sonrojo mientras se preguntaba por qué había hecho eso. Lo cierto es que la pelirosada se había vuelto mejor compañera. Conocer mejor al "Naruto del futuro alternativo" mediante los entrenamientos hizo que desarrollara una mayor confianza ante su compañero de equipo que en otra ocasión habría considerado inútil y pesado. Pero ahora no. Ahora le tenía más confianza y le trataba mejor.

El equipo ninja atravesó las puertas custodiando a su protegido por varios flancos tal y cómo les ordenó previamente Kakashi.

- Sasuke- llamó Naruto al moreno en voz baja - pasados unos kilómetros tendremos una emboscada. Abre bien los ojos y cubre mi espalda.

El Uchiha asintió, el mensaje había sido captado. Por su parte, Sakura se quejaba constantemente por su sensei. "Desde luego…", "Pensar que al final hemos salido tarde a fin de cuentas…", "Menudo sensei" eran expresiones que usó para demostrar este sentimiento durante un rato. Sasuke encontraba cansina esta actitud y en más de un momento quiso mandarla a callar, pero Naruto le tranquilizaba susurrándole:

- Este es un buen entrenamiento también, ¿No? No prestes atención a lo escuches, siente tu alrededor. Así dará igual si hay una ventisca de nieve al lado de tus oídos, podrás prevenir cualquier sorpresa.

El moreno sólo bufó de rabia.

- Sakura-chan- la llamó Naruto- no te olvides del abuelo. Asegúrate de que puedas estar a las seis con él.

- Si.

Fue entonces pasado unos kilómetros cuando la predicción de Naruto se hizo venidera: dos ninjas emboscaron al Equipo 7 y su protegido. No tardaron en atar a Kakashi con una cadena y tirar de ella para cortarle en pedazos.

- ¡El primero…!

Sakura se tapó la cara, horrorizada.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

- ¡El segundo…!

Pero no hubo ni segundo ni tercero. Antes de que los dos ninjas pudieran hacer nada, Naruto lanzó un shuriken hacia la cadena que unía a los dos atacantes mientras Sasuke, segundos después, lanzó un kunai que trancó la cadena en un árbol cercano.

- ¡Se ha atascado!

Y antes de que pudieran liberarse, Naruto y Sasuke derribaron a sus oponentes de una patada y puñetazo respectivamente. Pero no fue suficiente para noquearlos, pues ambos se levantaron y volvieron al ataque soltando la cadena unía sus guanteletes. Uno fue interceptado por Sasuke, pero el otro esquivó de manera rápida al rubio para ir directamente a por Tazuna.

"Tengo que hacerlo" pensó Sakura "¡Tengo que hacerlo!"

Naruto pensó que no le daba tiempo a detener a su atacante, por lo que hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento: ponerse delante del ataque y recibir la cuchillada venenosa del ninja. Y así fue.

- ¡Naruto!

Pero esa cuchillada no era para nada mortal, siendo únicamente recibida en el dorso de su mano derecha y sin provocar más daños que un corte poco profundo. Naruto contraatacó antes de que el enemigo pudiese retirarse y le dio un doble rodillazo a la cara. Lo siguiente fue ver una serie de combos de golpes por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se coordinaron de manera increíble dando patadas y puñetazos, obligando así a sus enemigos a chocar espalda contra espalda y ser finalizados con una patada torbellino por parte de ambos que finalmente les dejó inconscientes.

- Enemigo neutralizado- dijo Sasuke.

- Ya te digo, colega- lo apoyó Naruto.

Entonces se oyeron unos suaves aplausos venidos desde lo alto del árbol.

- Un bonito espectáculo- dijo Kakashi- Estáis bien coordinados, mis discípulos.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!- saltó sorprendida y alegre Sakura- ¡Está vivo!

- Por supuesto que está vivo- dijo Naruto- Usó la técnica del reemplazo cuando esos dos le rodearon

- Sasuke, Naruto, buen trabajo. Sakura también, pero quizás debería haber intervenido antes para ayudarte.

- Sakura-chan cumplía con nuestro plan. Noté que nos seguían y le pedí que se quedara atrás. E hice bien, estos dos eran muy duros.

- ¿Oh, en serio? No os oí decir nada.

- ¿Y lo que le dije antes del ataque?

Kakashi trató de recordar ese comentario…

_- Sakura-chan, no te olvides del abuelo. Asegúrate de que puedas estar a las seis con él._

_- Si._

Kakashi dedujo que con "el abuelo" se refería a Tazuna. Y lo de "estar a las seis" se refería a tenerlo a su espalda siempre.

- Código ¿Eh? Vaya sistema más anticuado para mandar mensajes de batalla.

- Si tiene una idea mejor, le reto a ponerla en uso.

- Mm… Bueno, es anticuado pero efectivo. Por ahora, no te muevas mucho, Naruto. Las garras de esos tipos están envenenadas. Es atroquinina, el veneno de agua. Potente pero de muy lento efecto. Hay que sacarte la sangre envenenada. Por otro lado, Tazuna-san.

- ¿S-Si?

- Tenemos que hablar de algo. Sasuke, ayúdame a atar a estos.

Ya atados a un árbol, sus atacantes empezaron a recobrar algo de conocimiento. Ninguno de los ninjas de la hoja se preocupó ante esto, pues estaban maniatados e indefensos. No podían escapar.

- Estos dos son Gozu y Meizu, los Hermanos Demoníacos del Agua.

- ¿Ninjas del Agua?- preguntó Sasuke- ¿Por qué el Agua querría matar a un humilde constructor de puentes?

- En realidad son ninjas exiliados. Pero lo que me preocupa es precisamente por qué un grupo de ninjas de élite va tras de ti, Tazuna-san, cuando sólo es una simple misión de rango C… Sabías de esto ¿Verdad?

El anciano hombre no dijo nada.

- Si hay ninjas inmiscuidos, esta podría ser más bien una misión de rang como mucho.

- Está misión está fuera de nuestro nivel- dijo Sakura- Es muy peligroso, dejémoslo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?- comentó Sasuke- ¿Ya te retiras a la primera de cambio?

- ¡No es eso! Necesitamos anestesia y medicamentos para tratar la herida de Naruto. Tenemos que volver pronto a la Villa.

Kakashi miró al rubio y luego puso cara de rendición.

- Menuda putada. Volvamos a Konoha para curar a Naruto. Es el hijo del Hokage a fin de cuentas y no puedo permitir que el hijo de mi sensei muera envenenado en su primera misión.

Naruto penetró con la mirada a su sensei. Desde que volvió al pasado, Naruto pensó que las cosas serían distintas. Y sin duda lo eran. Pero no para bien. Al contrario. Ahora todos le menospreciaban y eso le ponía furioso. El otro Naruto que había en él rugió de ira cuando el pelirrojo sacó un kunai y se lo clavó en la herida envenenada, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Ya no soy sólo el hijo del Hokage, sensei ¡Ahora también soy un ninja y pido que al menos se me trate como tal, maldita sea!

- ¡Naruto!- la pelirosada corrió hasta su compañero para sujetar la mano que tenía el kunai- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Para ya!

- No trates de detenerme, Sakura-chan. No he llegado tan lejos para nada. He entrenado mucho y todos los del Equipo 7 también ¡Me niego a ser una carga para nadie!

- Naruto…

- ¡Protegeremos al viejo Tazuna hasta su casa sin importar lo complicado que pueda llegar a ser! Lo juro por el dolor de mi mano derecha. La misión continúa.

Naruto le lanza su kunai al ninja de pelo plateado, quien lo atrapa al vuelo.

- Confíe en nosotros, sensei. Confíe en mí. Estamos listos.

Kakashi miró directamente a los ojos al joven Genin. Nunca había visto antes semejante determinación en un novato. Naruto sería el ánimo del Equipo, lo sentía. No podía volver atrás. No ahora… No ahora.

- Está bien, seguiremos. Sakura, hazle los primeros auxilios a Naruto, por favor.

La pelirosada asiente y saca unas vendas y desinfectante de su riñonera. Pronto termina de curar al rubio.

- No hagas esas cosas, me has asustado- le susurró Sakura.

- Sólo es un poco de sangre. No es gran cosa.

- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Si, si.

Recuperado Naruto, el equipo retoma la caminata. El pelirrojo se queda un poco atrás.

- Naruto- lo llamó su sensei- ¿Vienes?

- Si, ya voy.

Miró a los dos Jounin renegados. No habían dejado de mirarle en todo momento desde que se apuñaló la mano.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Meizu- Esa mirada, ese instinto asesino… Tú no eres un Genin y aunque tienes la edad para serlo, ese nivel no es el de uno.

- Y pese a que nos has enfrentado con el moreno de ojos afilados, ni siquiera has dudado en enfrentarnos e incluso matarnos si hubiera hecho falta- siguió Gozu.

- Gozu y Meizu, los Hermanos Demoníacos. La verdad es que siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué se siente siendo considerado un traidor? Siempre huyendo, escondiéndose en cualquier madriguera putrefacta, comiendo raíces para sobrevivir, viviendo de las matanzas… No parece una buena vida.

- Si conoces otra mejor…- dijo Gozu, pero fue interrumpido por el Genin de la Hoja.

- La hay.

Los dos hermanos le miraron interesados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hay una vida mejor. Sólo tenemos que crearla.

- ¿Qué estás tramando?

- Adivinad.

Los hermanos ninja sonrieron bajo sus máscaras. De alguna forma, ese joven les caía bien. Era ambicioso, oscuro y calculador. Esa sensación les hizo recordar cuando eran más jóvenes y huyeron de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla con Zabuza.

- La sociedad os ha desterrado y clasificado como criminales, pero yo os doy una nueva oportunidad… Gozu, Meizu… ¿Os uniríais a mi Hermandad?


	5. CUATRO

**4: Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla**

Todo el Equipo 7 seguía con su viaje hacia el País de las Olas subidos en una lancha. Por precaución, su conductor no había puesto el motor y remaba entre la niebla para pasar inadvertido.

- Dentro de poco llegaremos al puente- dijo el barquero.

- Mientras tanto- comentó Kakashi- ¿Por qué no nos comenta quiénes están detrás de usted, Tazuna-san? De lo contrario, tendremos que terminar esta misión nada más llegar a tierra.

El anciano calló unos minutos mientras miraba al vacío.

- Está bien, Kakashi-san, se lo contaré. El hombre que está tras mi vida es alguien pequeño que proyecta una gran sombra. Estoy seguro de que incluso usted ha oído hablar de él. Se llama Gatoh.

- ¿Gatoh?- exclamó sorprendido el Jounin- ¿De Transportaciones Gatoh, la compañía mercantil? ¿Por qué querría ningún hombre de negocios importante matar a un constructor de puentes?

- Gatoh es mucho más de lo que dice ser- continuó Tazuna- Aparte de su trabajo en la compañía que heredó de su difunto padre, Gatoh se dedica a los negocios sucios en la sombra. Drogas, tráfico de blancas, malversación… Poco a poco ha ido forjando su propio imperio personal a base de controlar bandas de asesinos, mercenarios y bandidos. Cuando posó su vista en la pequeña isla que forma el País de las Olas, decidió convertirlo en su base de operaciones para negocios fraudulentos. No tardó en apoderarse de los puertos y en una pequeña isla como la mía, quien controla el mar lo controla todo. Poco a poco, Gatoh ha ido apretando cada vez más a los habitantes de la isla hasta quitarnos casi todo. No fue hasta que se empezó la construcción de este puente que Gatoh se puso nervioso. Si conseguimos construir este puente, podremos empezar relaciones comerciales con el País del Fuego y eso arruinaría el imperio de Gatoh. Y yo soy el constructor de ese puente.

- Ya entiendo. Pero en todo caso, si esta era una misión que más bien podría alcanzar el rango A o B, ¿Por qué contratar una de rango C?

- Mi país es muy pequeño y pobre. No podemos permitirnos una carísima misión de rango B y menos una A.

- Lo importante aquí no es el dinero- tomó la palabra Naruto- Lo importante es que Tazuna-san nos ha pedido ayuda y tenemos la posibilidad de ayudarle, Kakashi-sensei. Me revienta creer que el dinero es lo único que importa.

- No se trata sólo del dinero, Naruto- admitió el ninja de pelo plateado- Se trata de que Konoha tiene una reputación y también vivimos de esto.

- ¿Incluso de los pocos cuartos que le queden a un anciano constructor de puentes de un pobre país alejado de la mano de Dios?

- No seas cruel. Tampoco se trata de ser imparcial.

- No. Se trata de que alguien necesite nuestra ayuda y tenemos la capacidad y el deber moral y cívico de hacerlo.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a explicarle esto al Cuarto?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que tengamos que explicárselo? Sólo le daremos un informe de bien que ha ido la misión

- No podemos hacer eso. Nos pillarán.

- De esos detalles me encargo yo, sensei. Además, si se trata de dinero no es que nos falte ¿No?

- Otra vez con eso…

- Sensei, mientras más tiempo perdemos en esta discusión, antes nos acercamos a tierra. Hay que tomar una decisión ya ambos sabemos que está mal dejar sólo y a merced de unos asesinos despiadados a Tazuna-san.

Kakashi se quedó pensativo un momento tocándose el protector de su bandana con el dedo índice izquierdo.

- Bueno, supongo que no hay otra solución. Tendremos que seguir adelante- finalizó Kakashi.

Tazuna le miró interrogante ¿Había oído bien? ¿Un ninja de rango superior de mayor edad y experiencia acababa de rendirse ante su discípulo?

- Si Naruto lo dice, supongo que está bien- argumentó Sakura, desorientando aun más al anciano constructor de puentes- No es que podamos olvidar todo esto sin más.

- Si- dijo solamente Sasuke.

Los comentarios de los dos compañeros no hicieron más que aumentar sus dudas, pero pronto captó el ambiente en el que se movía. "Este chico es el líder en las sombras" pensó.

- Estamos a punto de llegar a la orilla- comunicó el barquero.

Una vez en un túnel, el conductor se sintió lo bastante seguro como para encender el motor y avanzar con mayor rapidez por los canales para no perder más tiempo. Puede que los hombres de Gatoh ya estuvieran buscándoles, asi que era mil veces mejor darse prisa y no llamar la atención. Una vez en el muelle, todos bajaron a excepción del barquero, quien se alejó con rapidez tras despedirse de Tazuna y sus guardaespaldas.

El Equipo 7 retomó la marcha con calma pero sin pausa. La niebla se volvía cada vez más espesa cuanto más avanzaban. Entonces, Naruto se detuvo de golpe.

- Naruto- le comentó su sensei- ¿Qué pasa?

Lo sentía. Estaba allí. Cerca. Hace siete años no pudo ni verlo, pero ahora era diferente. Él estaba más preparado que nunca. Mejor incluso que los ninjas de la época. Sólo necesitaba esperar. Contar el tempo, respirar, notar su alrededor… Y ser uno con el aire.

- Al suelo.

El aviso llegó a tiempo cuando algo giratorio y claramente peligroso pasó por milímetros por encima de sus cabezas y se clavó en un árbol cercano. De la nada, apareció él. Otra cara conocida. Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más fructífero.

- Lo siento- dijo el hombre subido a la gran espada clavada en el árbol- Pero he venido a matar al viejo.

Kakashi tomó la delantera con tranquilidad, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos hasta estar cerca de su oponente.

- Vaya, vaya- dijo con cierta sorna- Pero si es Momochi Zabuza-san, el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla.

- Kakashi Hatake. Estaba deseando verte… Y matarte.

- ¿Os conocéis, sensei?- preguntó Sakura.

- Mas bien por nuestra reputación. Este es uno de los ninjas renegados más peligrosos de la Aldea de la Niebla.

- Si pudiera, me gustaría disfrutar de un buen combate, pero tal parece que no será posible.

- ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

- No puedo jugar. Tengo que matar al viejo y llevar su cabeza ante quien me contrató o no cobraré. Asi que…

La niebla se volvió más espesa al gesto de sello de Zabuza, encerrando al Equipo 7.

- …Esto tendrá que terminar pronto.

- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura- ordenó de inmediato Kakashi, quien retiró la bandana de su Sharingan del ojo derecho- En formación de defensa. Cubrid a Tazuna-san.

Obedeciendo a su sensei, todos rodean al constructor de puentes por los lados y por detrás, esperando pacientemente a que su enemigo atacara en las sombras. Usó juegos mentales hablando en la niebla, preguntando cómo querían morir y asegurando que no saldrían vivos nunca de allí. Era la clase de juego propio de un ninja (uno sádico, desde el punto de vista de Naruto).

Y funcionaba.

El pelirrojo no tardó en ver cómo la situación en la que se encontraban todos estaba afectando al Uchiha y a Sakura, pero sabían que hacer. Este solamente era el primer contacto. Se acostumbrarían.

No tardó en empezar el ataque cuando Zabuza se situó a espaldas de los Genin y tuvo a corte de espada a su objetivo. Pero justo cuando se disponía a dar por finalizada su meta, el ninja se detuvo entonces. Notó una presencia asesina increíblemente fuerte, pero… No, no era posible. Aquello venía de alguno de los Genin. Imposible. Unos niños no pueden… Entonces notó el frío acero clavarse en su estómago y frente a él un triunfante Kakashi. Zabuza maldijo su despiste. Aquella sensación le había calado tan fuerte que olvidó su objetivo de preocupación. Hatake Kakashi, el Ninja Copia, estaba también allí. Pero no importaba. Siempre tenía un as en la manga.

El clon de agua se deshizo y otro Zabuza golpeó por la espalda a Kakashi, quien también se desvaneció en un charco de agua. Luego el verdadero se situó detrás de él y prácticamente lo tenía arrinconado.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei, no!- gritó el pelirrojo, llamando la atención del mencionado- ¡Ese es un clon! ¡El verdadero viene por detrás!

¿¡Qué!? ¿Ese canijo había visto a través de su técnica? Pero ¿Cómo es posible? El asesino tuvo que apurarse para terminar esto rápido. Deshizo la técnica y atacó al Jounin de la Hoja, quien se defendió con todo lo que tuvo contra su oponente hasta que Zabuza lo tiró al agua de un golpe certero, lo siguió y formó una serie de sellos justo a tiempo para ver cómo salía el Ninja Copia a la superficie para contemplar su derrota.

**Suiton: Suiro No Jutsu**

_Elemento Agua: Técnica de Prisión de Agua_

El Jounin quedó paralizado de inmediato en una burbuja de agua pesada. Puede que tuviese que acabar con su enfrentamiento de manera rápida, pero lo haría a su modo.

- Bien, bien- dijo Zabuza- Ahora es momento de entretenerme un poco con esos críos.

El Demonio Oculto en la Niebla creó otro clon de agua con el cual atacar a los restantes enemigos. Vio sus caras. Dos de ellos estaban aterrados, el moreno lo disimulaba mejor que la pelirosada. Pero El pelirrojo… Él era otra historia. Se mantenía calmo, firme como una estatua de mármol. Pareciera que se hubiera enfrentado a una oleada de enemigos sin despeinarse y ahora estuviera esperando el momento de volver a la batalla. Como la calma antes de la tormenta en alta mar.

- ¡Escuchadme!- gritó Kakashi desde su celda- ¡Olvidaos de mi! ¡Huid con Tazuna-san y terminad la misión! ¡El clon de agua tiene un límite! ¡Si corréis lejos no podrá alcanzaros llegado a un punto!

Pero nadie podía moverse. En aquella situación, huir era lo último que podían hacer todos. Tarde o temprano, Zabuza les alcanzaría tras deshacerse de Kakashi. Naruto sabía lo que tenía hacer. Tenía que afrontar al enemigo con su única arma: la colaboración del equipo ninja. Miró a Sasuke. Él estaba nervioso, pero mantenía la calma mejor que Sakura, quien era incapaz de no mostrar terror ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Tan cerca del enemigo. Tan cerca del miedo. Tan cerca de la muerte…

- ¡Equipo!

Naruto gritó a su grupo para que se concentraran. Y lo logró. Ambos le miraron a sabiendas de que si no era Kakashi quien les mandaba, sería él. Les hizo una seña por la espalda a ambos con los dedos índice y corazón, como haciendo el símbolo de la victoria. Ambos sabían qué era.

[Flashback]

Campo de entrenamiento cinco (alrededores de Konoha), varios días atrás…

Era por la tarde y, por petición de Naruto, el Equipo 7 había accedido a un entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades

- ¿Doble Triángulo?- preguntó desconcertada Sakura.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, estúpido?

- De una formación de combate, por supuesto ¿De qué otra cosa iba a hablar sino?

- ¿Formación? Ya tenemos de eso. Las practicamos con Kakashi-sensei.

- Con Kakashi-sensei sólo dominamos las formaciones básicas. Tengo en mente algo distinto por si hay una emergencia.

- Menuda chorrada- se quejó Sakura- Yo me voy a casa. A ver si termino de leer ese artículo sobre rumores tan jugoso que tenía entre manos.

- Yo me sobro y me basto para entrenar por mi cuenta. No necesito a nadie más.

El pelirrojo dio un puñetazo en el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Ya basta con esas actitudes vuestras! ¡Ya no estamos en la Academia! ¡Esto es la vida real de un ninja y en la vida real de un ninja mueres si no tienes cuidado! ¿¡Eso queréis!? ¡Entonces morid, pero no os llevaréis a los demás por culpa de vuestro egoísmo!

- ¡Naruto!- saltó la pelirosa- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para sermonearnos!?

- ¿Dices ahora mismo? Soy el que tiene más cerebro que vosotros dos juntos, par de insensatos. Asi que oídme o moriréis en el campo de batalla. Y no precisamente por ser muy buenos con las bases y en la teoría- mirando a Sasuke- O ser muy inteligentes con grandes frentes- mirando a Sakura- ¿Queréis una prueba? Venid por mí y veréis.

- No hace falta que lo pidas- Sakura crujió sus nudillos, claramente molesta- Por alguna razón hoy estás más pesado que nunca, Naruto ¡Te voy a partir la cara!

Pero no pudo cumplir su promesa. En el instante que su puño salió dirigido a Naruto, Sakura fue inmovilizada con una llave que la impidió moverse. Luego puso sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su cuello, cerca de la carótida.

- Has muerto- dijo Naruto- Aquí y ahora. Así de simple.

El pelirrojo tiró lejos a la chica y fijó su atención en Sasuke, quien aprovechó la guardia baja de su compañero para atacarle. Pero Naruto le detuvo tan fácilmente cómo a la pelirosada y le tiró hacia un árbol.

- ¿De verdad alguno de vosotros dos ha entendido el objetivo de la prueba de supervivencia? ¿En serio? Desde mi punto de vista parece que la fuerza se os va por la boca.

Sakura y Sasuke compartieron una mirada y asintieron. Amos arremetieron contra Naruto, quien se vio abrumado por el trabajo conjunto de ambos hasta que finalmente recibió un doble puñetazo de Sakura y Sasuke en el estómago. Cayeron rendidos al suelo. Aun trabajando en equipo, Naruto significó un gran reto para los dos. Como era de esperar del hijo del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha. Finalmente, lo arrinconaron contra un árbol y se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¿Lo veis ahora?- preguntó el pelirrojo- Antes no habéis podido ni rozarme, pero ahora sí. Esto es el trabajo en equipo y quiero que lo dominemos como tal.

En el fondo ambos sabían que Naruto tenía razón. Si querían ser fuertes de verdad tenían que preparar su trabajo en equipo y prepararlo bien.

- Está bien, está bien- dijo Sasuke, rendido- ¿En qué has pensado entonces?

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros. Le encantaba que los planes salieran bien.

[Fin flashback]

El Equipo 7 sabía hacer. Tuvieron un duro entrenamiento para perfeccionar su táctica y ahora era el momento de ver si ha cundido. No habían estado preparando esas tácticas para nada.

_En la formación Doble Triángulo dos miembros del equipo atacarán y uno defenderá. La cuestión es mantener siempre esa posición, de manera que no le sea posible al enemigo el asesinar a su protegido o que el enemigo nos pille con la guardia baja. En el ataque hay que ser rápido y directo._

Sasuke y Naruto atacaron de frente, haciendo que Zabuza se riera por dentro de su imprudencia. Se preparó para matarlos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando cambian de dirección y empiezan a correr en zigzag de una manera tan rápida que el ninja no podía verles. Entonces se vio rodeado por un hilo de acero que le inmovilizó atado a ambas manos de sus enemigos, quienes sólo necesitaron tirar para cortar al clon y romper la técnica.

- De acuerdo, tenéis habilidad. Eso lo reconozco. Pero aun con una mano soy capaz de venceros sin problemas.

Ambos ninjas siguen con su rutina y atacan directamente. Zabuza lo esperaba. No pasa nada. Sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte… ¿Qué? Los Genin se detienen de golpe a pocos metros de su enemigo. Naruto hace una señal igual que la anterior al inicio de la formación, pero esta vez su señal está hacia arriba. Sasuke y El pelirrojo juntan sus manos para dejar sus brazos de apoyo a Sakura, quien aparece de pronto para impulsarse en ellos. Cuando está a pocos metros del Demonio Oculto en la Niebla, la pelirosa propina un poderoso puñetazo al Jounin renegado, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y rompa la prisión de agua. Enfurecido, Zabuza recupera su equilibrio y contraataca con la intención de matar a Sakura de un sablazo, pero entonces aparece El pelirrojo impulsado por Sasuke, quien la agarra en el aire para lanzarla hacia una rama donde esta se posa. Cuando parece que el golpe va a dar a Naruto, este, empleando una gran agilidad, se apoya en la zona roma para saltar a la orilla.

Zabuza aun no se da por vencido aunque el Jounin de la hora pronto será libre de la prisión. Concentrando su Chakra, el ninja renegado crea un clon de agua cerca del constructor de puentes, quien mira atónito a su asesino.

"¡Es mi victoria!" Pensó.

- ¡Habéis perdido, mocosos! ¡Creíais que podías hacer algo, pero no!

Sin embargo, su regodeo termina pronto al ver que el clon se deshace, víctima de un corte de kunai del último Uchiha, poniendo a salvo a su protegido.

- Es TU derrota, Zabuza- dijo Naruto, quien ya estaba recuperado y reunido con su equipo- Te olvidaste de Sasuke. Cuando me impulsó, yo le empujé para atrás, mandándolo cerca de Tazuna-san. Esta es la base de nuestra formación especial, Doble Triángulo: defender y atacar constantemente al mismo tiempo.

El Equipo 7 se reúne en formación de Doble Triángulo defensivo alrededor del constructor de puentes. Ahora le toca a su sensei el terminar el trabajo.

- Todo suyo, Kakashi-sensei.

El maestro se recuperó y miró a su adversario. "Una formación única" pensó "Nuevamente he subestimado a los chicos. Son más fuertes de lo que yo pensaba".

- Je- rió el ninja renegado- Me dejé ganar aposta porque si no esto es demasiado aburrido. No creas que tus niños mimados de Konoha han conseguido algo.

Una amplia risotada llenó el vació y Zabuza reconoció la irritante voz como la de Naruto.

- ¡No intentes hacerte el fanfarrón, Zabuza!- gritó este- No te dejaste ganar; perdiste. Y la razón de por qué es que nos has subestimado a nosotros, al enemigo. Y esa ha sido nuestra mejor arma para derrotarte.

El asesino atravesó con la mirada al Genin, furioso. Pensar que un niño había llegado a atraparle con estúpidos trucos…

- ¡Zabuza, no tienes tiempo de mirar a otra parte!

El Ninja Copia se lanzó a por su oponente, quien se defendió de la cuchillada con su gran espada. Ambos retrocedieron y empezaron a formar sellos a la vez.

**¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**

_Elemento Agua: Misil Dragón de Agua_

Los dos dragones chocaron, liberando una gran ola de agua que borró por unos momentos la visión de Zabuza. Kakashi atacó de frente otra vez, pero su ataque fue detenido con fiereza por el Demonio Oculto en la Niebla, quien se enzarzó en un combate de Taijutsu sin igual. Ninguno de los dos retrocedía, pero entonces, cuando el mukenin creía haber matado de un sablazo a su oponente, este se desvaneció en un charco de agua.

- ¿¡Un clon de agua!?

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**

_Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada_

De pronto, una gran cantidad de agua sorprendió a Zabuza, quien fue incapaz de esquivar el ataque y fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta chocar con unas piedras y un árbol. El impacto le rompió algunos huesos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Se dispuso a seguir cuando varios kunais se clavaron en sus brazos.

- Llegó tu hora- afirmó Kakashi.

Pero antes de que pudiera rematarlo, dos agujas de acero se clavaron en su cuello y el ninja renegado cayó inerte al suelo. El Ninja Copia se giró a ver quién fue el causante del ataque y vio subido en la rama de un árbol a un ninja con una máscara sobre su rostro.

- Sin duda, ha muerto- dijo este.

Kakashi se aceró a comprobar el pulso de su enemigo y confirmó en voz alta que había muerto. El ninja enmascarado, por su parte, hizo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza al Jounin de Konoha.

- Gracias por debilitarle, llevo siguiéndole el rastro desde hace un tiempo. Perdón si parece como que os he utilizado, pero vi la oportunidad y decidí aprovecharla.

- No, no pasa nada, ANBU-kun de la Niebla.

El Equipo 7 se mostró todavía tenso.

- Asi que ese es un ANBU- comentó Sasuke- Leí sobre ellos, pero jamás esperé ver a uno de verdad.

- ¿ANBU?- preguntó Tazuna.

- Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Táctica- explicó Naruto- Son una fuerza militar de ninjas de élite bajo las órdenes directas del Kage, encargados de su protección o la persecución de ninjas renegados y especializados en asesinatos y técnicas de combate avanzadas. Realizan misiones como tortura, interrogación y asesinatos.

- Pareciera que de verdad nos ha estado utilizando todo el rato- susurró molesta Sakura.

- Sakura, no es el momento.

Nuevamente, el ANBU agradeció la ayuda, cargó el cuerpo del fallecido Zabuza y se marchó. Entonces Kakashi se desplomó, pero antes de poder caer fue sujetado por Naruto, quien corrió hasta estar a espaldas de su maestro.

- Usar ese ojo es agotador ¿Eh, sensei?- comentó socarrón mientras le tapaba su Sharingan con la bandana- Tómeselo con calma, no es que esté luchando sólo.

- Si, lo sé. Siento haberos subestimado otra vez, chicos. Debí creeros cuando dijisteis estar preparados.

- Da igual, descanse por ahora. Sakura, ayúdame a cargarlo.

- Si.

Ambos ninjas cargaron a su sensei hasta llegar a la aldea unos kilómetros más adelante.

Por otro lado, el ANBU registraba el cadáver de Zabuza.

- Ahora que he retirado las agujas- coge unas tijeras- Debería retirar las vendas de la boca para que…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la mano del cadáver volvió a la vida y sujetó la de su forense.

- Ya lo hago yo- dijo este mientras se retiraba su máscara inferior de vendas.

- Bienvenido de vuelta.

- Podrías haber utilizado otro sistema, ¿No crees?

- Con las agujas es mejor, hay menos peligro de herir puntos vitales.

- Está bien, acepto eso… Ya puedes quitarte la máscara, Haku. Estamos solos.

El joven siguió sus órdenes y se quitó la máscara, dando a revelar una apariencia femenina a pesar de ser hombre, con dos largos mechones de pelo cayéndole por la frente y el rostro hasta sus hombros y una especie de moño en lo alto de su cabeza.

- En realidad no estáis tan solos.

El ninja pelirrojo de Konoha se presentó de repente frente a ellos, asustándoles.

- Tranquilos, no vengo para matar.

- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?- preguntó Haku.

- No es difícil, Haku-san. Has dejado demasiadas lagunas en tu "asesinato". Pero tranquilo, no tengo intenciones de luchar contra vosotros ni delataros.

- Di lo que quieras, pero eres el enemigo- comentó Zabuza.

- Quizá, pero sólo he venido a hablar con vosotros. Además, este sólo es un Bunshin creado por mí, no soy yo de verdad. Asi que aunque me matéis no acabaréis conmigo.

Los ninjas renegados analizaron la situación. Aunque tensos, estaba claro que aquello podía terminar de dos formas: con ellos liberando el clon y por tanto dándole al enemigo la posibilidad de saber dónde estaban o bien escuchando lo que tuviese que decir Naruto. Si optaban por huir, las posibilidades eran escasas. Si mataban al clon y huían para que no les retrasara, Zabuza no podía moverse mucho, asi que si tuviesen que caminar por el neblinoso pantano sería con él a cuestas de Haku. Las posibilidades de huir rápido eran nulas…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿¡Zabuza-san!?

- Silencio, Haku. Yo decido, recuerda mi palabra.

- Pero…- el joven calló unos minutos- Entendido, Zabuza-san.

- Te escucho, ninja de Konoha.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho. Hizo bien en seguir a Haku. Sabía que este era el mejor momento para conversar con ellos era cuando más débil estuviese el ninja renegado.

- Zabuza Momochi, Haku… Conozco vuestras historias. No puedo explicaros cómo ni por qué, pero quiero que sepáis que sé quiénes sois y lo que podéis hacer. Por un motivo o por otro, sois irremplazables y vuestras muertes serían una verdadera pérdida. Por eso os haré una propuesta innegable, la única alternativa a la muerte… ¿Os uniríais a mi Hermandad?

- ¿Hermandad?

- Tengo un plan en mente… Algo revolucionario. No puedo explicaros mucho ahora, podría ser peligroso, pero prometo que os lo contaré luego. Lo primero es que necesito la ayuda de ninjas fuertes para poder lleva a cabo este proyecto.

Zabuza sonrió.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan entonces, Gran Hermano?


	6. CINCO

**5: El bosque de Chakra**

El Equipo 7 acababa de llegar a la casa de Tazuna, siendo recibidos por la hija del constructor de puentes. Por desgracia, no hubo mucho tiempo para amables presentaciones debido al estado de su sensei, asi que dejaron las formalidades para luego y decidieron reunirse todos cuando Kakashi se hubiera recuperado.

- ¿Seguro que Kakashi-san se pondrá bien?- les preguntó el anciano constructor.

- No pasa nada, sólo necesita reposo- comentó Naruto.

- Pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Gatoh mande a más asesinos. Tendremos que valernos por nuestra cuenta por ahora.

- Lo dices como si estuvieras preocupado, Sasuke. Podremos apañárnoslas. No creo que les queden muchos ases después de perder a los dos Hermanos Demoníacos y a Zabuza. Si nuestros oponentes son simples matones, no serán rivales para nosotros.

- A lo mejor…- dijo Sakura- Pero no nos confiemos. Se trata de gente peligrosa.

- Ya lo sabemos.

- Deberíais saberlo mejor- dijo una voz infantil.

Todos se giraron para ver a un niño con sombrero a rayas y peto azul. Naruto lo reconoció, sabía quién era.

- Oh, Inari- dijo el anciano abriendo los brazos para recibir a su nieto, quien ignoró a los ninjas- ¿Ya has vuelto?

- Abuelo, bienvenido.

- Oye, Inari- le riñó su madre- Tenemos invitados. Sé educado y salúdalos. Son los chicos que han protegido a tu abuelo.

Inari miró al Equipo 7 con escepticismo.

- Mamá, esos chicos van a morir. Es imposible oponerse a Gatoh.

- ¿¡Pero qué dice este niño!?- aunque esta frase perteneció a Naruto en su momento, fue Sakura la que se puso de pie y gritó- ¡No nos mates sin saber de qué somos capaces! ¡Nosotros somos los ninjas de Konoha! ¡Muchos de nosotros hemos sido grandes héroes!

- ¿Héroes?- dijo el infante, claramente molesto- No digas tonterías. Algo así no existe.

(Inner Sakura: ¡Tú maldito mocoso…!)

Sakura ya crujía sus nudillos con ferocidad.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, Sakura-chan. Cálmate- la tranquilizó Naruto- Sé paciente. Recurre a toda tu bondad y sosiego y perdona al pequeño, ¿Vale?

- ¡Hmph!- la pelirosada le volvió el rostro al niño, ofendida, mientras este se marchó a su cuarto.

- Perdonadle, por favor. Inari casi siempre es así, pero en el fondo es un buen niño.

- No lo pongo en duda- sonrió Naruto.

Esa noche, Naruto se pasó por la puerta del cuarto de Inari y pudo oir el característico sonido del llanto a través de una rendija de la puerta entreabierta. Por supuesto, Naruto conocía el pesar de Inari. En su día le recordó a él mismo cuando era más pequeño. Siempre solo, sin nadie que le diga que le quería… Entonces recordó cómo se había portado antes con sus padres. Lo primero que quería hacer al volver a casa era pedir perdón y decirle a su familia que la quería. Ahora más que nunca. Naruto finalmente se adentró en la habitación, sorprendiendo a Inari, quien se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y guardó el pedazo de la foto familiar que conservaba.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó con reproche.

- Pronto será hora de cenar.

- Ya bajaré luego.

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- No lo hacía.

- Eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos… Mira, puede que no sepa lo que sientes, pero si sé que no podrás cambiar nada de tu vida si te pasas llorando toda la vida en la oscuridad por la muerte de tu padre.

Inari se sobresaltó y aunque su primera pregunta era cómo sabía lo de su padre estaba dispuesto a replicar cuando de pronto la ancha mano del pelirrojo se posó sobre su cabeza y le acarició con suavidad.

- Por favor, Inari- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante- No pierdas la fe en ti mismo. Sé que pese a que eres un niño también eres muy valiente.

Naruto abandonó la habitación dejando atrás a un sonrojado Inari, quien no pudo evitar ver la imagen de su padre, perdido hace ya tanto, en el ninja. Pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas entonces y se pregunto cómo había llegado a esa situación en la que se encontraba…

Al salir, Naruto fue recibido por una risa ahogada de parte del moreno Uchiha, quien estuvo todo el rato apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta de Inari.

- Sinceramente, Naruto- dijo- Creo que te estás olvidando de lo principal aquí. La vida del niño no tiene mucho que ver con la misión… A menos que tenga peso en el futuro que se avecina.

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Deberías empezar a trabajar algo llamado "empatía". Es la capacidad de pensar y sentir la vida interior de otra persona como si fuera la propia. Así verías que no todas las personas son tan diferentes como aparentan. Mira Inari, sin ir más lejos: tú podrías ser él ahora mismo y no te darías ni cuenta.

El moreno soltó un bufido y se alejó lentamente.

Por fin, Kakashi se despertó y fue atendido por la hija del constructor Tazuna. Todo el Equipo 7 se reunió alrededor del futón de su sensei, esperando saber qué hacer a continuación, cuál sería la decisión de su líder. Por su expresión, Naruto ya podía leer su temor: la vida del asesino de la niebla.

- Le he estado dando vueltas desde hace rato- dijo este- Sobre la muerte de Zabuza.

- Yo también- le espetó Naruto- Creo que murió con demasiada facilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sakura.

- Es el instrumento usado para matar a Zabuza- explicó Kakashi.

- ¿El instrumento?

- Simples agujas de metal…- pensó en voz alta el moreno Uchiha, quien pronto se dio cuenta de su error- ¡Puede ser que…!

- Eso mismo.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando?- tomó la palabra Tazuna.

- De que posiblemente- suspiró el ninja pelirrojo- Zabuza sigue vivito y coleando.

- ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH-!?- exclamaron Tazuna y Sakura

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Naruto!? ¡Sensei confirmó su muerte en persona!

- Cierto, pero…- dijo el Ninja Copia- Para empezar, usó unas armas apenas letales y golpeó en una zona con mucho músculo, de manera que no dio a órganos importantes. Luego se llevó el pesado cuerpo, cuando habría bastado con llevarse la cabeza solamente para su análisis.

- Ciertamente- dijo el moreno- Esto es un problema. Ese ninja de antes debió hacerse pasar por un ANBU para tener una coartada, asi que está de parte de Zabuza.

- Y ahora tomará venganza además de terminar su trabajo- terminó Sakura.

- ¿No estáis pensando demasiado en esto?- preguntó el anciano.

- En absoluto- contestó el ninja de pelo grisáceo- Tiene bastante sentido. Y un ninja tiene que estar siempre preparado para cualquier sorpresa desagradable.

"Kakashi-sensei no se encuentra muy bien" pensaba la pelirosa "Debemos ser extra cuidadosos a partir de ahora"

Kakashi pudo notar la preocupación en algunos miembros del Equipo, asi que pensó en una manera de subirles la moral.

- Bueno, chicos. Durante mi rehabilitación voy a necesitar algo de ayuda. Por esto vais a entrenar para poder enfrentar a Zabuza y su compañero.

- Pero sensei- dijo Sakura- ¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera tú pudiste ganar a Zabuza sin usar toda tu fuerza ¿Cómo vamos a vencerles nosotros, que tan sólo estamos en el nivel de Genin?

(Inner Sakura: ¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿¡Es que quieres matarnos!?)

- Puede que sólo seáis Genin, pero tres Genin consiguieron que un Jounin experimentado mordiera el polvo usando su trabajo en equipo e ingenio.

- Si, pero esta vez no cometerá el mismo error. Ya se conoce el truco.

- Je, je- se rió Naruto- Ya veía venir esto, asi que he pensado en una nueva táctica para el combate. No tenía pensado usarla en esta misión, pero viendo cómo estamos…

- ¿Más tácticas?- dijo cansina Sakura- ¿Acaso no fue suficiente la última vez?

- Vamos Sakura-chan, reconoce que nos ha sido bastante útil hasta ahora.

- Bueno…

- A mí me parece una buena idea- dijo Kakashi- Así podréis practicar también cierto entrenamiento que os voy a proponer. Sé que podéis hacerlo, chicos. Estáis creciendo muy rápido como guerreros. Y te lo debemos a ti, Naruto.

- Nah- dijo el pelirrojo frotándose la nariz- Esto es siempre trabajo de equipo. Yo sólo abrí el camino, es decisión de los demás el seguirlo conmigo.

El ninja copia rió por lo bajo.

- No sé si estás siendo humilde o simplemente te gusta restarte crédito… En fin, poco importa- se incorpora- Pasadme un bastón o algo con lo que poder caminar y salgamos afuera.

- ¿Seguro, Kakashi-san?- preguntó Tazuna- Todavía parece muy débil.

- Tengo la fuerza necesaria y suficiente para poder enseñarle algo a estos chicos. Luego volveré a la cama. Vamos allá.

Afuera, el equipo ninja se situó en el lugar con más árboles posibles para empezar su entrenamiento: una práctica para mejorar su control del Chakra escalando árboles sin las manos, sólo caminando horizontalmente por la corteza hasta llegar a la cima. Por supuesto, Naruto se conocía la prueba y no tardó en superarla, llegando incluso a subir antes que Sakura, quien recordó le había ganado con creces a él y a Sasuke. Pero el moreno era otra historia. Al igual que cuando empezaron en su pasado, la primera vez de Sasuke le había resultado difícil, sólo llegando a la mitad del tronco por usar demasiado Chakra e hizo una marca con su kunai para ver su límite. Al ver cómo sus compañeros le habían superado, se sintió frustrado. Sobre todo por Naruto. Aún no se le había olvidado que fue el tonto de la clase y que pese a su talento y estatus igual no tenía maña alguna. Tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse de que ahora era Naruto el chico del futuro; con doce años por fuera pero dieciocho mentalmente y con más experiencia que ningún Genin. Él ya había pasado las pruebas que estaban pasando.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan grande como parecía. Me siento decepcionado- se burló Kakashi.

- ¡Silencio, sensei!- le demandó Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun acabará odiándome" pensó esta. Naruto chasqueó la lengua para llamarle la atención y este abanicó la mano delante de su cara, como diciendo "eso no pasará, no pasará". Sakura se sobresaltó un poco y le desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada ¿Cómo lo hacía el pelirrojo? Pareciera que pudiese leerle la mente. Se sentía contenta teniendo a alguien del grupo que la comprendiera, pero siendo este un chico era algo incómodo a veces. Era como si cualquiera pudiese ver sus sentimientos. Naruto volvió a llamarle la atención para señalarle con la cabeza a Sasuke, quien volvía a escalar más decidido que antes, y le guiñó un ojo a su compañera. Ella sonrió.

Llegó la media tarde y Sasuke aún no conseguía escalar el tronco entero como sus compañeros. Pasado un rato, tras comer, el moreno siguió un rato más. Luego pararon para practicar su nueva táctica.

- A esta táctica- explicaba Naruto- la llamo Flecha Explosiva.

Llegó la noche y tras la cena Kakashi les ordenó a todos que se fueran a dormir para reponer fuerzas y seguir entrenando mañana. Pero Naruto conocía la terquedad de Sasuke y no le bastó más que un viaje al baño para descubrirle haciendo lecciones extras por la noche. Decidió no molestarle. De alguna forma comprendía cómo se sentía el Uchiha.

Siguieron pasando algunos días, todos bastante tranquilos. Los chicos se turnaban para vigilar a Zabuza durante el trabajo y el Ninja Copia de Konoha se recuperaba increíblemente rápido, aunque Naruto sabía que se estaba forzando asimismo para recuperarse más rápido. Sasuke seguía entrenando de noche, aún sin poder escalar completamente el árbol hasta la cima. Una de esas noches, Naruto fue a hablar con él.

- ¿Todavía no lo dominas del todo?

- Lo conseguiré.

- Si te sirve de algo…

- No.

- Ni siquiera me has dejado…

- No quiero que me des consejos. Lo conseguiré por mi cuenta.

- Vale, como quieras.

Sasuke siguió así un largo rato hasta que llegó a un punto en el que no podía seguir avanzando más sin importar cuanto lo intentara. A la decimonovena vez, Naruto se exasperó e intervino de nuevo.

- Sasuke, no lo estás haciendo bien.

- Déjame en paz. No necesito que me lo digas.

- ¿Puedes explicarme cuál es el motivo de esa reticencia tuya a escuchar o creer en la gente?

- No te incumbe.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la empatía?

- Déjame en paz. Me basto sólo para esto. No pienso depender de los demás.

- No todos somos Itachi, Sasuke- el moreno se detuvo en seco- Ni siquiera él sabe quién es.

- No te consiento…

- Cuida ese tono, amiguito. Sigo siendo tu maestro en vida.

- No me creo que sigas dándote aires con ese título auto-impuesto ¿Qué puedes enseñarme tú, precisamente tú, de la vida que yo no sepa ya?

- Todo. Porque, a menos que lo hayas olvidado, no sabes nada. Crees que el mundo es un lugar frío y cruel donde todos son o molestias o enemigos, pero no. Hay gente a la que le importas. Gente que te quiere, te aprecia y te respeta. Porque aún después de haberlo perdido todo, el mundo te ha dado más: respeto, admiración… Y, mira por donde, nunca fue suficiente. Asi que aprende a ser más agradecido por todo cuanto te dan, Sasuke, hasta el más pequeño ánimo. Porque el día de mañana puede que quien te haya dado un simple gesto de amistad ya no esté entre nosotros el día de mañana. Nuestra vida está en la muerte, tal es el camino del ninja.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el cual ninguno de los dos compañeros dijo absolutamente nada hasta pasado un rato.

- Está bien- dijo Sasuke- Enséñame.

- No.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero dijiste que…!

- No pienso hacerlo hasta que reconozcas abiertamente que necesitas mi ayuda. Y cuando volvamos a Konoha, vas a empezar a ser más abierto y apreciar los gestos de apoyo de todo el mundo cuando recibas alguno.

- ¡De eso ni hablar!

- Entonces olvídalo. Nunca pasarás este entrenamiento.

- ¡Eres un…!

- Soy tu maestro de vida, Sasuke. Hago y decido lo creo que es mejor para ti… Si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, has de serlo en cuerpo y alma.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Desesperado, trató de calmarse y finalmente se giró a Naruto nuevamente, un poco avergonzado.

- Yo… No sé cómo hacer esto… Enséñame, por favor…

Naruto le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- Pareces completamente _tsundere_, Sasuke.

- ¿¡Qu-!? ¡Fuiste tú quien insistió en que te lo pidiera!

- Espero que no te olvides de lo que te he dicho… En fin, lo primero es lo primero. Ven- El pelirrojo da unos pasos hasta situarse frente a un árbol- El Chakra requiere energía espiritual, asi que si estas ansioso o alterado no funcionará. Este ejercicio es una difícil unión entre fuerza física y energía espiritual, asi que tienes que relajarte y estar concentrado en el árbol. De esa manera consigues el Chakra fluya de manera natural hasta la planta de los pies. Sigue estos pasos y lo lograrás.

- Vale, entendido. Ya puedes irte.

- Ni hablar, amiguito. Es MI consejo y no me iré hasta asegurarme de que ha sido fructífero. No quiero que me llamen luego inútil a mis espaldas. Asi que no pienso irme hasta que termines tu entrenamiento y lo hagas bien.

- Cabezota orgulloso…- masculló el moreno.

- Te he oído.

Sakura, a lo lejos, había contemplado algo de la escena, aunque no pudo oírles. Viendo que ambos compañeros estarían ocupados, se limitó a sonreir al aire y dejarlos solos un rato.

Para cuando Sasuke finalmente consiguió terminar el entrenamiento de escalar árboles, Sakura volvió para llamarles a cenar.


End file.
